


Cautiva

by Hitory



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hay una razón para esto, ItaHina, Secuestro, Sexo sin consentimiento, Tambien tiene momentos tiernos, Violation, sasuhina - Freeform, sindrome de estocolmo, trastornos mentales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitory/pseuds/Hitory
Summary: Saga Tóxica: Cautiva. Un conjunto de malas decisiones la habían conducido a algo que ni siquiera podía soñar.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, SasuHina, itahina - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net

Sus manos ansiosas revoloteaban ásperamente sobre su vestido roto. El sonido del desgarre provenientes de la prenda era algo que en ese momento no importaba, incluso si fuera de su preocupación, su ropaje ya estaba lo bastante dañado como para siquiera pensar que cumplía con la función original para la que había sido fabricado.

Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en las escaleras, aquellos peldaños que conducían a su salvación, era como ver los escalones del cielo que finalizaban en aquella puerta de donde se asomaban los únicos rallos de luz que iluminaban esa sombría habitación.

Inconscientemente pasó una de sus manos por su muñeca izquierda y luego lo hizo de nuevo con la derecha, tocando los negros hematomas que provocaron las ataduras ya ausentes, aún dolía. 

Lamió sus labios resecos anticipando su próxima acción: decidió que debía de salir y poner fin al infierno al que había sido sometida. 

Con piernas temblorosas se puso de pie y un leve gemido salió de entre sus labios al mismo tiempo en que una mueca decoraba sus facciones. Sentía su entrepierna atrofiada y adolorida: era el recordatorio de su sufrir, la mayor razón por la que debía irse. Lentamente dio pequeños pasos hacia los escalones, pues era todo lo que podía lograr, al por fin estar frente a estos, agarró fuertemente el barandal y respiró hondo: ya podía sentir la libertad. 

Pero antes de que pudiera pisar el primer escalón, una silueta apareció lentamente en la puerta, totalmente oscura por acción de la luz que se asomaba detrás. 

Cayó sentada sobre sus propias piernas y con sus temblorosas manos sobre sus muslos. 

—Bienvenido… —susurró imperceptiblemente, inclinándose sobre si misma tan pronto como aquella sombra se encontraba frente a ella —… amo

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que las manos callosas, grandes de aquel individuo se posaron a cada lado de su cara, levantandola para que lo mirara. 

A pesar de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, podía distinguir una sonrisa en el rostro de su captor, que se acercaba lentamente, hasta que su aliento chocaba contra sus labios. Se había agachado frente a ella para estar a su nivel. 

— ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó él en un susurró. 

Su cuerpo de estremeció al sonido de su voz, sintiendo una sensación muy distinta a la que debería. 

Asintió febril, sin poder mirar sus ojos. 

Sin embargo, su mente gritaba ¡No! Fuertemente. 

Sus labios inferiores se tocaron, sin embargo eso era todo. 

— ¿Si? — Preguntó lujurioso —Muéstrame cuanto

Y tan pronto como dijo eso, las manos de ella ya se encontraban sobre su pecho. 

Miró dicha zona, la cual estaba cubierta por la tela azul de su uniforme, pasando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo repetidas veces y luego deteniéndose. Con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda empezó a contornear la placa que descansaba sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, el símbolo de quien, irónicamente, suponía debía protegerla. Él empezó a ponerse de pie, hasta estar completamente erguido, sin dejar de observarla, podía sentir su pesada mirada. 

Sus manos, que habían quedado a la altura de sus caderas, se dirigieron lentamente hacia su zona pelvica, mansajeando su miembro por sobre la ropa. 

Dentro de su cabeza libraba una lucha: la razón le decía que parara, que esto era todo lo opuesto a lo que debería hacer, pero una pequeña pero dominante parte de su cabeza le decía desesperadamente que lo hiciera.

Su vista se nubló cuando sus manos empezaron a quitar el cinturón que agarraba sus pantalones, pero su cuerpo se negaba a parar, estaba mal y estaba asustada, y no podía hacer nada más que obedecer. Con el cinturón por fin fuera del camino, procedió a desabotonar el pantalón y a bajar la bragueta, antes de proceder con lo siguiente respiró profundamente, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Empezó a bajar la prenda lentamente junto con los boxers, tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad el miembro salió y se elevó prominentemente, el líquido pre seminal que salía de la uretra se diseminaba sobre la punta del glande y una pequeña gota amenazaba con caer al piso.

Ignorando el revuelvo en su estómago tomo el pene entre sus manos, apenas pudiendo cerrarlas alrededor del mismo y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente, un gruñido de placer llegó a sus oídos y siguió tal cual iba. Minutos después sintió su rostro ser tomado de forma mansa por una de sus callosas manos, levantándolo levemente hasta que sus ojos se toparon.

—Ponlo adentro —susurró.

Tragó fuertemente antes de abrir la boca e introducir el pene. Empezó con movimientos cortos, cubriendo un poco más el miembro con cada movimiento y masajeando lo sobrante con las manos, fue aumentando la velocidad cuando las manos de su captor se posaron sobre su cabeza y empezaron a marcar la velocidad de su felación.

Mientras le daba placer con su boca no pudo evitar recordar y maldecir el momento en que todo había comenzado, arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado su ayuda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Desde el principio sabía que salir con esas condiciones era un error, pero a pesar de lo gris que se mostraba el cielo, aún no empezaba a llover y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo pronto. Incluso en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la casa familiar, sabía que no era buena idea, pero su terquedad era más fuerte que su razón, por lo que se apresuró a escribir una pequeña nota a su familia donde explicaba que había salido a comprar algo que necesitaba con urgencias y que regresaría tan pronto como terminara con sus compras. 

No encontrar un paraguas no fue impedimento para irse, el fuerte ventarrón que le advertía volver a la seguridad de la casa de su padre no modificó sus planes, mucho menos el violento movimiento de los arboles pudo persuadirla de dar marcha atrás.

La casa de su padre se encontraba en un lugar apartado de la ciudad, donde solo habían un par de casas y frondosos bosques, por lo que era más seguro acceder a la zona en algún tipo de vehículo, pero ella había vivido en ese lugar la mayor parte de su vida y no era la primera vez que iba desde ahí a la ciudad a pie, era relajante ir por ese camino.

Aún no empezaba a llover cuando por fin llegó a la parte más poblada de la ciudad, tampoco antes de llegar al centro comercial. Hizo todas las comprar que necesitaba, que consistían en artefactos para un proyecto universitario que debía entregar pronto. Con dinero sobrante compró una sombrilla que a pesar de no lucir muy fuerte, estaba segura que podría servirle al menos para poder llegar a su casa.

Pero cuando volvía la brisa era simplemente muy fuerte para el débil paraguas, tanto que en algún momento esta intentaba arrastrarla, ayudada por la brisa, a la dirección contraria de la que se dirigía. Las ráfagas de viento eran tan fuertes que le arrancaron el objeto de la mano y no se molestó en ir por él, pues en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba bastante lejos y probablemente arruinado.

Abrazándose a sí misma trató de seguir su camino, pero la lluvia había empeorado tanto que apenas podía ver y el frío que le provocaba le hizo darse cuenta que salir simplemente con un vestido rosa salmón, un abrigo blanco de lana fina y las sandalias que ahora se encontraban enlodadas e incomodas había sido otra de las malas decisiones que había tomado ese día.

Siguió caminando pero sabía que aún le faltaba bastante por recorrer antes de llegar a su casa. Recordó que traía se teléfono, así que lo sacó: dos llamadas pérdidas se mostraban en pantalla. Trató de desbloquearlo, pero el aparato estaba tan mojado que, sin importar que tanto tratara nunca terminaba de completar el patrón, así que se rindió y lo volvió a guardar, pues tratar se secar la pantalla en ese momento era como tratar de respirar bajo el agua.

Siguió tratando de caminar de regreso, hasta que pudo distinguir luces rojas y azules acercándose a su dirección, sonrió, interiormente agradecida y se quedó parada hasta que eventualmente el vehículo policial se detuvo frente a ella y la puerta fue abierta desde adentro, invitándola a entrar, lo cual aceptó gustosa.

—Sasuke —jadeó sorprendida al ver a su antiguo compañero de clases.

—Hyuga —fue lo que él dijo para reconocer su presencia — ¿Qué haces afuera? Es peligroso salir en medio de una tormenta

—Yo… tenía que conseguir cosas… para la universidad… —murmuró abochornada, mostrándole sus compras como si tratara de probarlo — Trataba de llegar a casa

—Si mueres no habrá universidad a la que ir ni casa a la que volver —le reprochó empezando a conducir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y trató de cambiar el tema — ¿Y tu compañero?

—En casa, igual que toda persona cuerda —se encogió antes de respuesta acusatoria.

—Tu tampoco estas en casa —dijo en un tono muy bajo.

—Estoy de servicio

Y era imposible discutir ante eso.

—Siento mojar tu asiento, yo-

—No te preocupes —le cortó.

Luego de eso el viaje fue tranquilo, el silencio entre ellos era cómodo, hasta que se percató de que se alejaba de la dirección de donde estaba su casa, e incluso si en algún momento pensó que rodearía para llevarla, ya habían pasado cualquier camino posible para que algo así pasara.

—Sasuke —él murmuró para que entendiera que escuchaba —Mi casa…

—Los caminos están bloqueados —le dijo —te quedarás en mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta

Y ella lo aceptó, aunque le conmocionó y molestó que no se lo aclarara en primer lugar. Poco tiempo después llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, ubicada en el extremo opuesto a la suya.

Por lo que sabía, el Uchiha empezó a vivir solo tan rápido como se graduó de la academia policial y al igual que el resto de su familia, era un prodigio cuya meta era ser investigador.

Entraron a la casa de dos niveles a través del garaje. Lo primero que notó al entrar a la casa fue que Sasuke tenía un gusto bastante minimalista, había bastantes muebles de colores oscuros que iban combinaban muy bien con las paredes claras, sofás negros, una televisión y un pequeño armario bajo este. No había cuadros, fotos u adornos, solo lo que podía considerar esencial.

—Hinata —saltó al escuchar su nombre ser llamado, y lo miró, él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hacia el nivel de arriba, y lo hizo.

Llegaron a una puerta y empezó a asustarse al momento que esta fue abierta, revelando una habitación a la que él se adentró cómodamente mientras ella solo quedó estática en la puerta.

Lo vio levantar una ceja cuando volteó a verla luego de haber buscado algo entre las gavetas, miró sus manos y en ellas tenía una toalla, camiseta blanca junto a unos boxers, que supuso, eran de él. Puso la ropa sobre la cama y le extendió la toalla, ella indecisa entró a la habitación y la tomó.

—El baño está en esa puerta —señaló con la cabeza la puerta a su izquierda, rozando un poco sus manos antes de entregarle completamente la toalla —me encargaré de lavar la ropa mojada en cuanto termines —ella asintió y caminó hacia el baño al mismo tiempo que él caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

Se adentró al baño cuando lo vio salir de la habitación.

Miró el baño, era bastante lujoso, le recordaba un poco al baño de la habitación de su padre, con una gran tina y una ducha, un lavamanos doble de mármol negro, casi le daba miedo tocarlo y romperlo de algún modo, así que se apresuró a desvestirse y meterse a la ducha.

Soltó un largo suspiro al sentir el agua caliente resbalar por su fría piel, felizmente enjuagando y enjabonando su cuerpo. Varios minutos después decidió que ya tenía suficiente y procedió a secarse con la toalla lo más que pudiera antes de salir del baño.

Se dirigió hacia la cama, sintiendo ahora con sus pies descalzos la alfombra negra que cubría el piso. Las paredes eran de un tono gris, haciendo que la habitación luciera triste, también habían cortinas simples cubriendo las ventanas, igual de negras que la alfombra y llegó a la conclusión de que a él realmente le gustaba la oscuridad que estaba segura que abría incluso de día en esa habitación.

Terminó de secar completamente su cuerpo y procedió a secar su pelo, quedando completamente desprotegida a la vista de alguien, pero no le preocupaba, pues estaba sola. No pudo evitar seguir viendo los detalles de la habitación mientras se ponía el bóxer. La habitación de Sasuke era curiosa, era en la única habitación en la que había un cuadro y estaba justo en la pared frente a la cama, se acercó un poco más, una hermosa mujer, Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, la recordaba vagamente de las reuniones escolares, pero había muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

Estando completamente vestida, bajó las escaleras con sus ropas en las manos, pero no encontró al Uchiha en la sala.

— ¿Sasuke? —Llamó, pero él no respondió y ella no sabía que hacer más que quedarse parada a los pies de las escaleras — ¡Sasuke! —pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Suspiró y se quedó parada en el mismo lugar sin saber, miraba para un lado y para otro hasta que se sintió repentinamente agarrada por la cintura y arrojó un fuerte grito, dándose rápidamente la vuelta y encontrándose con los ojos negros de Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba con ropa cómoda y el pelo mojado.

—Tranquila —fue lo primero que le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, tomando las ropas de ella de entre sus manos.

Empezó a boquear tratando de decir algo, pero se rindió cuando nada salió y se dejó conducir por el Uchiha a la cocina, donde él procedió a preparar té para ambos, para luego dejarla sola mientras él ponía a lavar las ropas, volviendo luego de casi diez minutos.

—Las líneas están cortadas —fue lo que él le dijo cuándo le preguntó si podía usar su teléfono, ya que su celular había dejado de funcionar, supuso, por estar expuesto a tanta agua.

Ella solo podía resoplar.

Se quedaron en la sala de estar hasta media noche, hablando y comentando sobre lo terrible que se escuchaba la tormenta afuera, hasta que se quedaron callados y ella empezó a bostezar, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

—Te quedarás en mi habitación —le dijo Sasuke mientras abría la puerta.

Ella se alarmó.

— ¡N-no puedo aceptarlo! — Le dijo —pu-puedo dormir en el sofá

—No hay necesidad de eso —se recargó del marco de la puerta —hay otras habitaciones

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Esta habitación está mejor ambientada en estos momentos — se encogió de hombros —eres mi invitada 

—Pero… — su voz murió cuando le dirigió una mirada severa, haciéndola finalmente asentir, viendo como una sonrisa de triunfo se extendía por su rostro al tiempo que de daba la vuelta para salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama, distendiendo la sabana que la cubría y metiéndose bajo ellas, boca abajo y con la cara de lleno en las almohadas e inhaló fuertemente: olía a pino y no pudo evitar preguntarse idiotamente si ese aroma era por causa del detergente que usaba o si era el olor corporal de Sasuke impregnado en la cama.

Se sonrojó levemente ante este pensamiento: La cama de Sasuke… estaba acostada en su cama. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que debía dormir y sorprendentemente, a costa de todo pronóstico calló rápidamente dormida.

.  
.  
.

Gimió en su inconsciencia. 

Una emoción extraña le invadían los sentidos. La sensación de algo húmedo yendo sobre su pecho, deteniéndose sobre uno de sus pechos le hizo estremecer. Empezó a ser inquietante cuando aquello empezó a rodear y presionar insistente mente sobre uno de sus pezones, siendo seguido de una suave brisa y la acción se repetía con su otro pezón.

Trató de utilizar las manos para alejarlo, pero no podía moverlos y eso le hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos y dirigió su vista hasta su pecho y lo que encontró realmente la descolocó.

La negra mirada de Sasuke se había topado con la de ella por sobre la arrugada camiseta que se mantenía envuelta casi a nivel de su clavícula mientras él plácidamente amamantaba su pecho derecho.

— S-Sasuke —tartamudeó su nombre aún sorprendida y eso parecía haberlo animado más.

Trató de mover sus manos nuevamente, pero estas se encontrabas apresadas por algo. Subió la mirada hasta dar con ellas, y con horror se vio esposada a los barrotes de la cama.

Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, volvió a ver hacia Sasuke, que ahora se encontraba en su barbilla entre sus pechos y le daba una extraña sonrisa.

—Hinata —la llamó en un susurro —tranquilízate

—Su-suéltame —dijo — ¡Suéltame!

—Hinata — susurró él, subiendo lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro — ¿Has esperado por mí? —le preguntó dócilmente restregando sus intimidades, haciendo a Hinata notar con horror que solo una simple capa de tela los separaba: la que lo cubría a él.

Empezó a moverse con desesperación tratando de cerrar sus piernas, pero le era imposible con la cercanía entre ellos. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¡Ayuda! —Empezó a gritar — ¡Ayúdenme por favor!

—Nadie te va a escuchar —murmuró mientras bajaba a su cuello y empezaba a besarlo y chuparlo, asegurándose de dejar marcas en el mismo —incluso si no lloviera tan fuerte…nadie vendría aquí —y lo sintió sonreír contra su clavícula.

— ¡Su-suéltame, por favor! —seguía gritando y las lágrimas saliendo — n-n-no le diré a nadie, pero por favor…

—Tú no entiendes —ella lo miró, pero no dejó de luchar —no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto…tenerte

Empezó a besar sus labios y pretendió profundizar el beso, pero gruñó cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y sin cuidado alguno introdujo dos dedos en su vagina, haciéndola jadear y liberar su labio. Sacó los dedos de su entrepierna y se levantó en su posición, quedando arrodillado sobre la cama aún entre sus piernas. Con los mismos dos dedos que anteriormente estuvieron dentro de ella se acarició el labio comprobando que sangraba, mirándola sonrió y pasó lengua sobre la herida para luego introducir ambos dedos en su boca.

—Te gusta jugar rudo ¿he? — Rio —Pero… no puedo ser duro contigo en nuestra primera vez

—No quiero —lloró

—Lo querrás — afirmó sonriente al tiempo en que sus dedos se colaban a través del elástico de su bóxer —me lo pedirás —empezó a bajar la prenda —llorarás cuando te lo niegue —lentamente el miembro empezó a ser visible —aunque… nunca lo haré —y el miembro finalmente terminó de salir por sí mismo, poderosamente erecto.

—No lo hagas —rogó por última vez, mientras él tomaba sus rodillas y las llevaba hasta los lados de su cuerpo, teniéndola totalmente abierta para él, alineando su glande a su vagina y frotando levemente la cabeza de su pene con su intimidad y mojándolo de sus fluidos —Sasuke, n-… ¡aah!

Gimió cuando él empezó a entrar en ella lentamente y él soltó un pesado gruñido mientras más profundo llegaba. Mordió la lengua, tratando de no soltar ningún ruido. Soltó sus piernas y colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón a los lados de los hombros de Hinata, mirándole fijamente el rostro, empezando un lento vaivén.

Ella trataba de mirar cualquier cosa menos su rostro, recorrió la habitación una y otra vez con la mirada y las lágrimas seguían saliendo junto a unos cuantos suspiros y gemidos que se le escapaban cada vez que subía la intensidad de sus envestidas. Entonces notó que el cuadro que vio al inicio de la noche de encontraba descolgado y volteado hacia la dirección en la que ella miraba, quedando solamente visible la parte de atrás del cuadro.

— ¿T-te pr-reocupa? —Le preguntó ya mirándolo y él tenía la confusión pintada en toda la cara mientras bajaba la velocidad — ¿Te prec-cupa lo que t-t-tu mami piense de ti? —le retó, mirándole los ojos con determinación —niño de mamá 

El ceño en él se frunció y una extraña sonrisa apareció sobre su rostro.

Realmente no había pensado antes de hablar.

Tomando primero una y luego la otra pierna, la obligó a envolverle la cintura con las piernas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, provocando que la espalda baja de Hinata quedara levemente levantada.

Y sin decir una palabra empezó a embestirla con fuerza, llegando aún más profundo que antes.

— ¡Ahh! —Gimió — ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ummm! —los sonidos vergonzosos no dejaban de salir de su boca incluso si no quería, no paraban.

—Por fin eres mía —gruñó —toda mía —repitió, intensificando cada vez más sus envestidas.

Su boca cubrió su pezón derecho mientras el otro seguía rebotando libre, y a estas alturas, ya no podía controlar sus gemidos. 

Hasta que ambos acabaron dejando salir fuertes gemidos.

Podía sentir su caliente semen dentro de ella mientras él se desplomaba sobre ella y ella lentamente soltaba su cadera.

Derramó una última lágrima.

Ese había sido solo el comienzo.

.........................................................

Gimió mientas se encontraba bajo a él, que la empalaba desde atrás.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había abusado de ella. Luego de esa noche le había impedido irse, la había secuestrado, la había atado a la cama que había colocado para ella dos días después, había tocado cada extremo de su piel con sus manos, con su boca.

La había convertido con su sumisa, la había hecho hacer cosas para poder obtener agua y comida, a tal punto que ya ni siquiera tenía que decirle que hacer, ella ya sabía.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿Dos, tres semanas? ¿Un mes?, solo sabía que menos de una semanas después había sido declarada oficialmente desaparecida y que él, que estaba en su entrenamiento para ser oficialmente detective, estaba a cabo de su búsqueda.

Qué ironía.

La tomaba todos los días, susurrándole palabras hermosas al oído, haciéndole cumplidos que ella había aprendido a aceptar, porque se las decía tanto que ya no podían ser más que ciertas, tal y como lo hacía en esos momentos.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan apretada —le susurraba al oído —no puedo vivir sin ti —le besó el cuello.

Entre gemidos ella volteó el rostro hacia él y sus labios se encontraron, sus envestidas eran cortas pero fuertes y la llevaban al éxtasis.

—Nadie me hace sentir esto

Ella gimió.

—M-más —le pidió.

Y lo cumplió, penetrándola más rápido, más fuerte.

Sacaba su miembro de ella y lo volvía a meter, y como le encantaba que hiciera eso.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó cuando llegó el orgasmo.

Pero él aún no acababa y golpeaba su interior sensible furiosamente. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos hasta llegar a otro órgano en el cual, esta vez, fue acompañada por él.

Lentamente salió de ella y ella se sentó cuando el quedó totalmente acostado en la cama, tomando el condón que se había colocado y que estaba lleno de esperma, quitándoselo tal y como lo hacía desde que había empezado a utilizarlos.

Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón, y él la abrazó, besándole la cabeza.

—Te amo —susurró entre su cabello.

—Te amo —le devolvió ella.

—Te amo —volvió a decir él —te amo —ella se levantó levemente y lo miró un poco, un poco preocupada, él nunca se lo repetía tanto.

Él la apartó y se sentó a orillas de la cama.

Ella se alarmó.

—Te amo —le seguía repitiendo y ella solo atinó a acercarse a la espalda de él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y recostando su cabeza en la parte superior espalda, pegando su pecho a él.

—Te amo —seguía repitiendo él, y así siguió toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

La había estado observando mientras dormía plácidamente sobre la cama que había preparado para ella. Estaba boca abajo, solamente cubierta ligeramente por una sábana blanca sobre la parte superior de la curva de su trasero, con un brazo extendido bajo la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza y el otro curvado de tal forma que sus dedos cubrían levemente su boca.

Con un dedo delineó levemente su espina dorsal desde arriba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a aquella que separaba sus nalgas y volvió a subir, incluso en su inconsciencia ella temblaba ante su toque.

Los moretones que había pactado con su boca noches antes, incluso la noche anterior, seguían con un vivido color purpura que decían no desaparecerían pronto. Observó la piel cremosa de aquel pecho que ante su perspectiva se aplastaba levemente, provocando que formara una curvatura que lo volvía loco.

Lentamente y con cuidado para no despertarla, se acercó y posicionó sobre ella, sin tocarla hasta que sus labios se encontraron con la nívea piel de su nuca, dando pequeños y lentos besos en cada espacio de esa área. Estaba deseoso por restregar su erección en ella y así lo hizo, incluso a través de su bóxer se sentía bien estar entre sus dos montículos de sus nalgas. Se levantó quedando afincado sobre sus rodillas que estaban a cada lado de ella y desde su perspectiva se veía tan bien, tan sexy y ya no podía esperar más.

Primero se quitó la única prenda que llevaba él y luego retiró la sabana que la cubría a ella. Tomó en cada mano una nalga y las abrió dejando ver ese lugar de ella que le encantaba tanto y el lugar de ella que aún no había explorado. Con ambos pulgares tomó sus labios menores y los abrió, complacido de sentirla mojada, lista para él como lo había estado esos tres meses en los que la tenía cautiva.

Tomó una respiración profunda, tratando de no perder su autocontrol y penetrarla en ese mismo momento. Cuando exhaló se inclinó levemente hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama y tomó un preservativo, lo abrió tratando de no romperlo por la emoción que le daba cada vez que iba a sumergirse entre sus piernas y se lo puso, retomando su posición anterior y colocando su erección en su entrada, penetrándola lentamente y notando como las manos de ella se cerraban en puños y sus ojos cerrados se arrugaban aún en su sueño.

Empezó con un vaivén suave hasta que la vio abrir los ojos y la notó algo desorientada, la palmeó fuertemente –un poco más de lo que quería –para llamar su atención, la cual ganó inmediatamente cuando ella lo miró levantando levemente la cabeza, mirándolo y luego mirando hacia abajo, donde se unían sus cuerpos, algo que lo motivó a aumentar la velocidad y que provocó que ella inmediatamente volviera a bajar la cabeza, ahora con su frente y brazos sobre la almohada mientras movía sus piernas hasta que estaba sobre sus rodillas, dándole a él más acceso a su interior y una posición más cómoda.

Continúo penetrándola y con una de sus manos fue desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello y luego a su cabello, agarrando y jalándola hasta que se vio obligada a también afincarse sobre sus manos y erguir su cabeza hacia atrás y maldición que se veía erótica.

Jaló un poco más hasta que ella solo se encontraba en sus rodillas, con su espalda pegada a su pecho y su boca a la de él, él tocando con una mano uno de sus pechos y con la otra estimulando su clítoris.

Podía escuchar sus gemidos siendo difícilmente amortiguados en su boca, y observó –porque no había cerrado los ojos ni un segundo, queriendo disfrutar sus reacciones a cada momento –como los ojos de ella estaban entreabiertos y un poco llorosos, aún con los rastros de su anterior sueño presente en ellos. Labios con labios sonrió y en su cabeza se ligaban los pensamientos lujuriosos con los pensamientos de lo afortunado que era al tenerla así para y por él, también siendo invadidos por recuerdos de como la había conocido, o mejor dicho, cuando la había notado por primera vez.

* * *

Recordó que ella empezó a aparecer en sus fotos escolares desde el tercer grado y en las fotos grupales de su grupo de conocidos –conocidos, porque realmente no podía decir si consideró un amigo a más de tres personas entre ellos –a partir de la segunda mitad del quinto grado, más o menos.

Pero no reconoció su persona hasta, aproximadamente, el antepenúltimo año de su vida escolar, cuando ella había representado a su escuela en la primera exhibición de la categoría de patinaje artístico que su escuela y otras de la zona habían luchado tanto por obtener dentro de las categorías de las competencias inter escolares hasta que lo lograron. Realmente no había querido asistir, pero fue sacado de su cama y prácticamente arrastrado hacia el lugar, no sin antes haber pegado un par de puñetazos a Naruto, que era el que insistía en que debían ir a apoyar a esa amiga que él estaba seguro que no tenía y le reprochaba que también debía de presentar un poco de orgullo escolar de vez en cuando.

Tres participantes habían pasado y no había sido nada impresionante, estaba a punto de pararse y salir del centro de patinaje local, en el que se llevaba a cabo esa etapa de la competencia, porque el de su escuela era lo suficientemente pequeño como para apenas abarcar la mitad de su población estudiantil, mucho menos la que vendría de otras escuelas, pero de nuevo el molesto rubio lo detuvo y le dijo que ya era el turno de “Hina” como había dicho él, en su mente pensó que era un nombre extraño y no pudo encontrar más que nombres un poco más largos con dicha partículas de letras, aunque sus pensamientos e intención de abandonar el lugar fueron cortados cuando las luces se apagaron y el jadeo colectivo se escuchó al momento en que una luz particular apuntaba hacia el extremo opuesto al suyo. Un poco exasperado por su propia curiosidad, se volvió a sentar hasta que observó como la chica salía a la pista, supuso que era la tal “Hina”.

La observó de arriba abajo, estaba vestida de un leotardo azul oscuro con unos cuantos brillos, una muy pequeña falda suelta y blanquecina transparente y medias también transparentes, su pelo recogido en un esterilizado moño que parecía haber sido intencionalmente hecho hacia un lado. Su imagen se volvió recurrente en su mente, y no pudo evitar pensar que sí, la había visto en algún momento, se preguntó si era una de esas chicas que insistían en ‘tropezar’ con él.

Trató de observar su rostro detenidamente pero le fue imposible cuando una fina tonada de violines empezó a escucharse, llevándola a iniciar con su rutina.

A partir de ahí fue como si solo existiera ella.

Sus movimientos suaves mientras recorría la pista de un punto a otro, haciendo unos cuantos saltos que eran muy perfectos a su vista, eran hipnóticos. Los movimientos de sus caderas cuando iba a empezar un giro fluían naturalmente, en un punto ella estaba en el centro del hielo, con una pierna levantada a lo alto mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba inclinado hacia abajo, tocando con sus manos el tobillo de la pierna sobre la cual giraba.

La rutina terminó, pero él no podía decir si el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido como se le hacía ver o si solo era porque él estaba tan ensimismado viéndola.

Los aplausos y gritos estallaron, todos poniéndose de pie, pero él solo había quedado sentado sin poder despegar la vista de ella, que jadeante sonreía e incluso desde su distancia pudo distinguir las manchas rojas en sus mejillas.

No fue hasta que la anunciaron como la indiscutible ganadora que aprendió su nombre.

Hinata Hyuga.

La gente empezó a salir del lugar, pero ellos se acercaron a ella, siendo Ino la primera en abalanzarse sobre ella a felicitarla.

Él, por su parte, se había quedado atrás con el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, sin soltarlos porque de algún modo había olvidado como respirar cuando la vio más de cerca, ella era hermosa; pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de él y pareció sonreír un poco diferente a como le sonreía a los demás, pudo decir que se había convertido en el pivote de su vida.

-

Salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta, tirándola sobre la cama boca arriba y besándola vorazmente al tiempo que volvía a penetrarla de una sola estocada, embistiendo rápidamente porque le gustaba la forma en la que sus pechos se movían cuando lo hacía, incluso en la oscuridad de aquel sótano podía distinguirlo lucidamente.

También podía distinguir sus ojos, lucían tan fantasmales, con lágrimas de placer amenazando con desbordarse de ellos y mirándolo solo a él. Le encantaba, desde que la conoció todo de ella le había parecido sumamente sensual, incluso esos pequeños gestos que pasaban desapercibido por la mayoría, excepto de él; pero, recordó, que había otros tan observadores como él, aquellos que habían apreciado de cerca esas cosas que él solo pudo ver de lejos.

Sus días de universidad solo habían sido puras frustraciones concernientes de otras, de verla hacer sus propia historia de romance sin sentido, relaciones fallidas y volver a empezar, mientras él se enfrascaba en aquellos estudios que realmente no le gustaban, porque si encontraba tiempo libre solo lo usaría para desfigurar la cara de todo hombre que se atrevió a tocarla.

* * *

Su oscura mirada la siguió por todo el campus visible, odiando la forma en la que sus pálidos dedos se entrelazaban con los otros más oscuros. Pensó en lo absurda imagen que proyectaban y a su simple vista ni siquiera en imagen eran compatibles, ella con su belleza tradicional y él con sus rastros salvajes. Se agarró a la mesa en la que se encontraba, evitando de esta manera pararse a detener el beso de despedida que esos dos compartían, la imagen le era tan repugnante y sin embargo no podía apartar su mirada.

Hinata Hyuga y Kiba Inuzuka no eran compatibles.

La oportunidad se le presentó cuando ambos ya estaban lo suficientemente separados y ella sentada apenas a unas cuantas mesas a distancia de él, por lo que tomó sus libros y los dejó caer de una forma un poco ruidosa sobre la mesa de ella, llamando su atención.

—Sasuke —le saludó ella sonriéndole.

Su única acción fue asentir y tomar asiento, vergonzosamente se había quedado sin palabras, algo que solo le pasaba alrededor de ella siempre que repetía esa acción: sonreír.

El silencio los rodeó al momento que ella volvía a concentrarse en los ejercicios que realizaba, así que él abrió sus libros en las páginas marcadas e hizo lo mismo con la excepción de que él solo se concentraba disimuladamente, claro está, en ella.

Le era fascinante su expresión, incluso con los labios fruncidos y las cejas arrugadas era hermosa, parecía molesta con lo que fuera que mostrara el libro, así que lo miró y levantó las cejas un poco perplejo porque los ejercicios que parecían agobiarla tanto eran bastante básicos para su carrera, pero sin importarle tomó su propio bolígrafo y procedió a escribir las respuestas en un papel que colocó sobre el libro, tapando la visión de ella del objeto y ganando su mirada sobe él.

La escuchó suspirar.

—Debo parecer una tonta —dijo claramente avergonzada, con la cara levemente sonrojada, él se preguntaba si era normal sentirse orgulloso por provocarlo —Es solo que…olvídalo

Empezó a recoger sus cosas y él se alarmó un poco, provocando un movimiento meramente involuntario al tomarle la muñeca para impedir que se fuera y ganó la mirada de ella sobre él nuevamente, pero sintió alivio cuando nuevamente volvió a su lugar en aquella mesa y empezó a hablarle de lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Llamas empezaron a arder en su interior cuando empezó a contarle de como sospechaba que Kiba le era infiel pero no quería saltar a conclusiones desmesuradas sin estar completamente segura, pero que sin embargo podía ver las señales ahí, las llamadas sospechosas y olores de perfumes que ella no usaba.

En su mente degollaba al Inuzuka de todas las formas posibles.

Con muchas razones ella pareció escéptica cuando se ofreció para ayudarla a calmar sus sospechas, y cuando le preguntó el por qué, solo le respondió con el pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza cada noche cuando se acostaba y no dormía sin antes pensar en ella.

—Hombres como esos no merecen mujeres como tú —y su respuesta pareció satisfacerle, sin sospechar que ese no era el final, que no le diría _porque mujeres como tú están destinadas a hombres como yo._

Entonces las cosas empezaron rápido y tal cual terminaron, en su investigación, la cual le fue posible gracias a sus años anteriores de interés en el campo y a un poco de ayuda de su hermano, descubrió que Kiba, de hecho, si le era infiel con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo, cosa que la destrozó al enterarse. Ahí vislumbró el mejor momento, dejaría que se recuperara de su ruptura y luego se le confesaría.

Y dos meses después al final del semestre, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y un pañuelo para secar el insistente sudor de sus palmas en la otra, se dirigió al edificio de dormitorios en el que sabía ella residía, aún sin saber que le iba a decir, pero al llegar sus pasos se detuvieron solo a una corta distancia del edificio, donde la vio entrar con otro chico, Toneri, con quien compartía unas cuantas clases y quien tenía una de sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica.

Los siguió unos pasos más atrás, hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de ella, quien se mantenía concentrada en destrabarla mientas el peliplata tenía ambas manos en las caderas de la chica, parándose muy cerca de ella.

Sasuke se paró frente a la puerta una vez que los otros entraron, sus puños se cerraron al escuchar risillas juguetonas al otro lado y su único reaccionar fue darse la vuelta e irse, arrojando las rosas en el contenedor más cercano y dejando el campus tan rápido como pudo.

No volvió durante el semestre siguiente y tampoco lo hizo al siguiente a ese.

* * *

Pero finalmente la tenía con él, ahí, bajo su cuerpo, mientras la envestía lentamente pero con fuerza, duro, haciéndola gemir y morderse los labios, incluso después de años ella seguía teniendo un efecto en él, seguía maravillándolo con sus expresiones.

Se sentía cerca de terminar cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo, el hecho de que era él que la hacía llegar al éxtasis solo lo excitaba y provocaba que la velocidad de sus envestidas aumentara mientras ella convulsionaba de placer.

Le era molesto tener que soportar el hecho de que no podía sentirla directamente piel con piel, nunca consideró sentir odio por una pieza tan fina de látex, pero realmente no tenía elección.

Buscó más profundidad y tomó una de las piernas de ella y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros mientras que con una mano empujaba la otra pierna ignorando si le era doloroso, pues el sonido de sus testículos chocando con el trasero de Hinata era tan hipnótico que solo quería seguir escuchando.

Hinata gritaba y era música para sus oídos, le encantaba cuando sus gemidos se transformaban, era estimulante.

—Te gusta que te la meta ¿he? —Dijo entre jadeos —tu vagina… me está apretando

Ella trató de taparse la cara ante su charla sucia, pero él se lo evitó como pudo.

—No lo hagas —le demandó —mira como entro en ti

Luego de unos segundos ella obedeció, afincándose levemente de sus codos y fijando su vista en la unión de sus miembros.

Su obediencia lo motivaba más, su rostro inocente y sonrojado, sus jadeos, eran su límite. Abruptamente paró soltando un gran gruñido mientras se derramaba en el condón, saliendo de ella de forma lenta.

Se dejó caer a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento, pasados varios minutos le miró el rostro, ella había caído dormida. Apartó los flequillos que tapaban su rostro y la observó, lentamente recorrió con la mirada cada extensión del rostro que poseía, tratando de recordar cada detalle del rostro que probablemente no volvería a ver.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se parecía su hermana Hanabi a ella, más sin embargo eran tan distintas al mismo tiempo. Si Hinata estaba despierta, sus característicos ojos luna le recordaban a la Hyuga menor, la que solo días antes lo habían visto con los mismos vacíos ojos blancos.

* * *

Acababa de salir de una rueda de prensa, tanto él como Itachi y toda la estación de policías estaban siendo atacados no solo por la comunidad, sino también por la prensa nacional, quienes buscaban respuestas a la desaparición de la joven estudiante universitaria de término, Hinata Hyuga.

No les tenía cuidado, su acto de frustración al parecer había rendido sus frutos frente a las cámaras, pero podía ver como el estrés real consumía a su hermano.

Después de dar informe de las “pistas” que habían conseguido e informar que continuarían investigando y buscando en las áreas delimitadas, había salido y tomado su patrulla, dirigiéndose al sendero que dirigía a la casa Hyuga, al sendero en el cual la había recogido, para construir su fachada.

Cuando llegó había unos cuantos oficiales que seguían buscando porque se les había ordenado, pero notó como unos cuantos de ellos se mantenían unidos cerca de otra patrulla, parecían hablar con alguien, así que cuando se dementó de su patrulla se dirigió directamente a ellos.

—Uchiha —entre los oficiales salió una chica, la cual fue quien lo había llamado y ahora se dirigía hacia él.

—Hyuga, esta área está restringida —le dijo a la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi.

La chica en cuestión iba vestida con botas que se encontraban sucias de lodo, junto a pantalones negros y una camisa evidentemente vieja, detrás de ella había un perro labrador negro de tamaño mediano, que se mantenía olfateando el suelo.

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana —fue lo que le respondió.

—Nosotros estamos encargados de eso, cuando tengamos pistas de quien o a donde se la llevaron, les informaremos

Pero la chica solo negó fuertemente.

—No estoy buscando su rastro, busco su cadáver —fue lo que dijo con la voz rota.

Sasuke la miró, su rostro lucía cansado, como el de alguien que no había dormido en días, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo denotaban. Se quedó callado, preguntándose internamente quien más había perdido la fe sobre encontrarla.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… yo…yo solo quiero encontrarla —se acercó a él y se agachó para tomar al perro que se mantenía insistentemente oliéndolo y rascando sus pantalones —Este es el perro de Hinata… no ladra… igual que ella —rió tristemente —yo… creí que podría ayudar —susurró tan bajo que apenas la escuchó.

Se apartó levemente alejándose del perro, aun observando como la hermana de la chica que tenía en su sótano ahora dejaba caer sus lágrimas libremente, apenas sollozando, completamente sentada en aquel camino de tierra.

Y no estaba seguro porque sentía su corazón temblar.

* * *

—Hinata —la llamó y la movió, provocando que se despertara inmediatamente y alerta y se preguntó si siempre había tenido tan ligero —vamos

Ella lo miró expectante, como si le hubiera hablado en una lengua extranjera mientras que él se ocupaba de envolver bien su cuerpo entre las sabanas porque si la veía desnuda nuevamente saltaría sobre ella y sus intenciones se irían al olvido.

La tomó de una de sus manos y la persuadió de salir de la cama, ella tembló al sentir el suelo frio bajo sus pies mientras él tomaba el reloj que estaba finamente colocado sobre el montón de su ropa al lado de la cama, 2:31 a.m. pudo visualizar. Tomó el bóxer y le soltó mano por un momento para poder colocárselos, volviéndola a tomarla una vez hecha la tarea sin importarle no colocarse las demás prendas.

La jaló con él mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera y podía sentir la indecisión tras él.

Subieron las escaleras y encendió las luces, tuvo que mirar hacia atrás cuando ella lo soltó rápidamente y se preguntó si huiría ahora que tenía una mera posibilidad, pero cuando la vio ella se cubría la cara mientras que sus brazos se aplastaban contra sus pechos, evitando que la sabana cayera.

Era cierto, ella había permanecido tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que esta luz repentina debía lastimarle los ojos y se regañó por no pensar sobre eso.

Esperó a que se acostumbrara y luego le tomó la mano de nuevo, subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndola al baño de su habitación, el cual era el único con una bañera que procedió a llenar de agua caliente, haciéndola desprenderse de la sabana y entrar a la tina, donde ella se sentó con las rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas y mirándolo e igual lo hacía él.

Se apartó levemente y fue hacia el pequeño armario en su pared, sacando un par de guantes de látex de una caja, alcohol y una gasa porque no tenía algodón.

Mojó la gasa con el alcohol y bajo su atenta mirada la pasó por esa parte del cuello en la que le había mordido, ella aparó la cabeza y absorbió aire entre para luego soltar un leve gemido por el picor que le provocaba el desinfectante, y a él le tomó mucho de su autocontrol para no sentirse excitado.

Siguió con su labor pasando el desinfectante por toda la piel descubierta en la que sus labios y dientes habían estado, para luego proceder a enjabonarla insistentemente.

Terminada su tarea y cuando estuvo completamente bañada tomó una de esas toallas blancas que tenía en su armario que Itachi había insistido que debía tener y que nunca había usado, para envolver el tembloroso cuerpo de Hinata en el y proceder a secarla.

—Espera aquí —la dejó sentada en la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, sacando de la secadora las ropas y las sandalias con las que la había encontrado aquel día, todas desteñidas y teñidas con los colores de las otras prendas por acción del cloro con las que las había lavado insistentemente.

Rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación y suspiró al encontrarla justamente a donde la había dejado.

—Vístete —le dijo dándole las ropas y quitándose los guantes que hasta ese momento aún permanecían en sus manos.

Impotentemente observó como ella se metía se vestía, primero las bragas, luego el sostén, el vestido roto y las sandalias. Una vez vestida recordó que él también debía de hacerlo, así que buscó sus ropas en su closet, vistiéndose completamente de negro porque ese color representaba justamente como se sentía. Como si estuviera muriendo.

Se había convertido en la versión demacrada que había encontrado esa noche, lo único que le faltaba era tu obsoleto celular, del cual él mismo se había deshecho al día siguiente de apresarla en su hogar, no queriendo que el aparato funcionara y vincularan la señal del mismo en su área.

Le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y con la misma inseguridad que al principio, lo hizo.

Bajaron las escaleras y atravesaron la puerta que llevaba a su cochera donde se encontraba el auto de su propiedad, junto a un espacio vacío donde a veces dejaba su patrulla cuando tenía que llevarla con él.

Tomó dos de las grandes fundas con las que solía recoger la basura que se acumulaba en su casa, abriendo la puerta del acompañante del auto y cubriendo dicho asiento con ambas bolsas y luego se apartó.

—Entra —le dijo y ella obedeció.

Cerró la puerta y antes de montarse fue por un destornillador a la caja de herramientas, el cual usó para quitar la matricula, metiéndola en la parte de atrás junto con el destornillador y finalmente montándose en el vehículo, salió de la cochera y empezó a conducir.

Durante el trayecto ella por fin había hablado, preguntándole temblorosamente a donde iban, pero él no le contestó, luego de eso se quedaron callados.

Se aseguró de tomar todas las rutas por donde sabía que no había policías, por aquellas por donde no había tiendas o gasolineras o cualquier tipo de lugar que pudiera tener cámaras de vigilancia.

Salió de la ciudad junto a ella y atravesó otra, por fin llegando hasta su destino.

Se detuvo en un lugar totalmente desierto luego de salir del camino, se quedó observando hacia la nada.

—Sal

Pudo sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre él.

— ¿Qu-qué?

Volteó hacia ella y repitió…

—Sal —dijo —cinco kilómetros al este hay un pueblo pequeño, dirígete allá — le señaló.

Ella lo miró horrorizada y negó fuertemente.

Dios, quería besarla tanto…

Sin embargo, no podía si quiera tocarla.

—Hinata, confía en mí —dijo —sal

—Sas-suke yo-…

— ¡Que salgas, maldita sea! —le gritó y tomó su arma de reglamento, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Su mirada horrorizada al borde de las lágrimas le partió el corazón, verla salir del auto y alejarse de él lo destruyó.

Pero no había marcha atrás.

Encendió de nuevo el coche y dio reversa para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a la carretera, viendo por el espejo retrovisor como corría tras él vehículo, deteniéndose cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente alejado para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Pronto dejó de verla y su respiración se volvió pesada. Le tomó mucha de su voluntad el no dar la vuelta y volver, porque era lo mejor.

La hora marcaba las 5:58 a.m.

Volvió a la ciudad y ya eran las 7:34 a.m.

Volvió a colocar la matrícula, quitó las bolsas del asiento y las usó para recoger la basura de su hogar, entre ellos los guantes y gasas que había usado, para luego volver al sótano, a acostarse en la cama que había compartido con ella todo ese tiempo.

Su olor era lo único que le quedaba.

No podía decir a qué hora se había dormido, pero el sonido de su celular, el cual había dejado todo ese tiempo en la mesita junto a la cama, lo despertó con el tono tan característico que había puesto para Itachi. Miró la hora antes de contestar, 2:20 p.m. tomó la llamada y se volvió a acostarse, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo libre.

— _¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás?_ —Lo escuchó preguntar — _olvídalo, ven aquí de inmediato_

No dijo nada.

— _La encontraron_ —dijo — _Encontraron a Hinata Hyuga…_


	3. Chapter 3

—Intentémoslo una vez más, Hinata —, Profundos ojos verdes la observaron atentamente — ¿Recuerdas algo más de tu secuestrador, a parte de la voz?

La chica en cuestión se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón frente a su escritorio, con las piernas recogidas a su pecho, firmemente agarradas por su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo le pasaba por encima, abrazando su hombro opuesto y escondiendo su boca en la flexura de su codo.

Incluso si su mirada estaba al frente solo habían hecho contacto visual contadas veces: cuatro, para ser exactos. Sus ojos siempre se mantenían pegados al block de notas que nunca cambiaba de posición y en el que siempre anotaba cosas molestamente.

Solo quería regresar a su casa, a su cama y acostarse nuevamente, estaba lista, sobre todo porque aún llevaba su pijama: anchos pantalones grises, un suéter de lana blanco y debajo de este el top a juego del pantalón. Era su vestimenta principal desde que había regresado a su casa luego de ser abandonada en medio de ningún lugar.

Sin embargo, tantos las autoridades a cargo de la investigación como su familia insistían en que necesitaba ayuda de su ahora psicólogo/psiquiatra –porque no estaba segura, aunque pudo reconocer ambas maestrías en un par de los tantos títulos colgados en su pared: tenía uno por cada arruga en su cara –al que visitaba inter diario a la misma hora.

Ella solo pudo negar como respuesta a su pregunta, la voz difícilmente le salía en esos días.

—Entonces terminamos por hoy —, fue lo que dijo finalmente el hombre rubio luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro —intentaremos algo diferente en la próxima sección

Con un pequeño gesto asintió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta lo más calmada posible, aunque quería salir desesperadamente de la habitación.

—Hinata —se detuvo, exasperada, al escuchar que la llamaba —Ino llegará al país en unos días, está preocupada y ansiosa por verte

—Gracias, señor Yamanaka

Y salió, sintiendo como si el peso de sus hombros se alivianaba un poco. Caminó hacia su padre que se encontraba sentado en la sala recepción esperando por ella, y sin intercambiar palabras salieron del edificio.

Hiashi había negado dejar su lado después de que, apenas a una semana de volver, sufriera un ataque de pánico al encontrarse rodeada por el equipo de seguridad que había contratado para protegerla, incluso si su horario era muy limitado, el hombre aprovechaba cada momento libre que tenía para acompañarla: sin embargo, aunque agradecería su preocupación en anteriores momentos se su vida, actualmente no deseaba más que estar sola, que todos desaparecieran, sin criadas molestas que la agobiasen o familiares y amigos tratando de animarla y haciéndole compañía a cada maldito momento del día.

Quería estar sola.

Y también quería ver a Sasuke nuevamente.

Igual que todos los viernes, Sasuke y su hermano, Itachi, irían a verla y a hablar con su padre en busca de nueva información que claramente no iba a propinar porque Sasuke confiaba en que no lo haría, y ella amaba la forma en la que lo hacía, al igual que la forma en que la miraban sus ojos, puestos en ella y solo en ella, también amaba como se veía vestido de traje detective porque alguien en el destacamento había decidido que era el momento perfecto para hacer su transición de oficial a detective, amaba como tocaba su rodilla levemente con el dorso de sus dedos mientras se encontraban uno sentado frente al otro muy cerca mientras le hacía preguntas o como se apartaba cuando Itachi parecía interesarse en sus interacciones, amaba la forma en como le susurraba que lo estaba haciendo bien al momento en que Itachi desaparecía a través de la puerta para hablar con su padre y como le decía lo desesperado que estaba por besarla, su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, amaba cada extensión de él.

Incluso si en algún momento le apuntó en la cabeza con un arma, lo había perdonado porque al final sabía que lo hacía… por su bien.

* * *

Llenar reportes nunca había sido tan exasperante como lo era en ese momento, cada minuto parecía una hora y no podía apreciar ningún progreso en la tarea que consideraba tan fácil. Podía escuchar el inexistente tic tac del reloj digital de la computadora, configurado para mostrar horas, minutos y segundos.

La presencia de Itachi, que lo esperaba con su tan característica paciencia, parado elegantemente en la puerta como si de algo casual se tratase, le ponía aún más ansioso por terminar.

Finalmente escribió las últimas palabras y colocó el punto final, guardó el archivo porque no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un segundo más imprimiendo una documentación que ni siquiera era verídica aunque tratase de mantener todo al mayor margen posible porque ser el compañero de Itachi no pudo llegarle en un peor momento.

Con la mayor calma posible tomó la chaqueta que reposaba sobre el espaldar de su silla y la arrojó sobre sus hombros porque seguía siendo él incluso con un nuevo puesto de trabajo y le importaba un comino la formalidad.

La desventaja de trabajar junto a su hermano, a parte de las obvias, eran que naturalmente terminaba siendo el líder y eso incluía el hecho de que Sasuke terminaba siendo el pasajero en el muy lujoso auto de Itachi y, mientras muchos estarían más que felices con la asignación de asientos, él prefería estar al volante.

Itachi no solía ser expresamente conversador en horas de trabajo y solo se limitaba a hablar sobre la investigación, algún nuevo sospechoso o hacer comentarios sobre otro caso en el que trabajaba simultáneamente mientras le pedía su opinión, pero en general iba tan callado como él, tal y como estaban en ese momento.

Unos quince minutos después podía apreciar la enorme casa Hyuga conforme se acercaban, ellos no estaban muy lejos cuando los portones se abrieron, dándole el paso al interior y se estacionaron no muy lejos de la puerta principal.

Sasuke fue el primero en dejar el vehículo y acercarse a la puerta principal donde ya eran esperados por el patriarca de la familia, dándole la mano tan pronto como estuvo frente a él, siendo gratamente correspondido con calidez.

Sasuke tenía un plan sencillo, su objetivo era ganarse a la familia de Hinata para poder cotejarla correctamente, lo que pensó hubiera sido lo mejor desde el principio, pero ciertamente no se arrepentía porque tanto ella como él habían disfrutado de su retorcidos momentos juntos.

Una vez tuviera la aprobación de la familia daría todos los pasos correctos para poder tenerla en su casa nuevamente, siendo su señora en lugar de su rehén. Con el tiempo el caso se enfriaría y finalmente quedaría enterrado, y si bien un caso sin resolver no era un muy buen inicio para su carrera de detective, ella valía cada tachadura en cualquier papel con su nombre.

Después de que Hiashi e Itachi se saludaran, los tres hombres se adentraron en la vivienda y tomaron asiento en los blanco muebles de la casa. Itachi empezó a hacer las preguntas de lugar, las mismas que hacían cada viernes de las últimas semanas ¿Hinata había recordado algo? ¿Algún comportamiento sospechoso de alguien dentro o fuera de la casa? ¿Había algún avance en las visitas de Hinata al psicólogo? Y todas las respuestas seguían siendo “no” decepcionados, y el interior de Sasuke se regocijaba de mesclas de emociones como alegría, alivio y aún más amor del que podría sentir cualquier ser humano porque ella se mantenía fiel a él después de todo.

—Sin embargo —la respiración de Sasuke se detuvo —Yamanaka dice que su comportamiento es consistente con el de alguien que padece el síndrome de Estocolmo —dijo Hiashi —puede que ella sepa quien la secuestró, pero no quiere decir nada, probablemente por haber desarrollado empatía hacia ese criminal 

Sí, Sasuke lo sabía, se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente después de que ella empezara a hacer cosas sin que se las pidiera, precisamente el día que ella abrió las piernas para él por primera vez cuando él pisaba el último escalón inferior cuando bajaba ansioso por sentirla. Verla en esa posición, con las piernas abiertas y amarrada solo de muñecas al espaldar de la cama.

Con el paso de los días ella fue quien iniciaba los besos que compartían, así como le masajeaba los hombros después de tener sexo y le preguntaba cómo había ido su día. El de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo a los ojos y percibía muchas emociones en ellos, no eran vacíos ni heridos como se supone que debería ser, incluso podía jurar que vio una pequeña luz de amor en ellos.

Entonces decidió que debía ponerla a prueba, ya no la ataba pero tampoco le dejaba el paso libre hasta una noche, donde dejó todo abierto dándole la oportunidad de escapar mientras la ansiedad lo carcomía lejos de casa. Encontrarla aún ahí, aparentemente indecisa sobre qué hacer lo golpearon como una ola de alivio que aplacaban un poco la monumental culpa que sentía luego de encontrar a la hermana de Hinata unos días antes, en el justo tramo donde había recogido a la mayor.

—Eso es bueno —el tren de sus pensamientos se detuvo y miró a su hermano, instándole a explicar su positiva —si es así aún tenemos esperanzas de capturar al secuestrador, con la ayuda del doctor puede que obtengamos nueva información

Los tres se quedaron callados, pero se pudo percibir como un atisbo de esperanza iluminaba el rostro del hombre mayor.

—Nos gustaría hablar con ella

Y como si de una invocación se tratase, Hinata apareció a la vida de todos.

—Detectives —hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se acercó a los tres hombres, sentándose en el mueble individual más lejano y en la dirección opuesta a su padre.

Tanto Itachi como Hiashi se levantaron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron miradas, antes de volverse hacia los dos más jóvenes, que los miraban atentamente.

Hiashi carraspeó

—Debo retirarme, caballeros —Le dio la mano a ambos y luego se acercó a Hinata —Neji y Hanabi deben estar por llegar, los detectives y las criadas estarán contigo mientras —dijo, pero ninguno dejó pasar la visible tensión que sacudió el cuerpo de Hinata —Ellos cuidarán de ti—Y los miró casi como si los amenazara silenciosamente

—De hecho, Sasuke lo hará —soltó Itachi sin inmutarse —tengo algo más que hacer, así que estás a cargo de las preguntas hoy

Y tuvo que aguantar el aire en sus pulmones, no queriendo soltar un grito de alegría muy poco característico de sí, en su lugar solamente asintió.

—Lo haré

—Llámame en cuanto termines y vendré por ti

—No es necesario —dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo que le gustaría, las ansias de que ambos se fueran crecían más y más —pediré un taxi

—Hn

—Volveré en dos semanas, menos si todo sale según lo planeado —dijo Hiashi en forma de despedida, palmeando torpemente la cabeza de Hinata y luego fue hacia la puerta, acompañando a Itachi.

Cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron tras la puerta principal, Sasuke se movió en el mueble hacia el lado contrario para estar más cerca de ella. La criada, que se había mantenido parada frente a una puerta que llevaba hacia el comedor, se excusó diciendo que iría por un poco de té y bocadillos, dejándolos totalmente solos.

Tan pronto como no huno nadie a la vista Hinata rápidamente se sentó a su lado en el largo sillón y las manos de ambos se sujetaron con tal fuerza que, si alguien los observara podrían confundirlos fácilmente con un par de amantes que no se habían visto en años.

No obstante, ninguno habló.

Ella se había quedado observándolo con anhelo frívolo mientras que él la estudiaba de ras a ras.

Su piel estaba visiblemente más limpia de lo que pudo haber estado en cualquier momento en el que estuvo con él, el rubor natural que lucía era su único maquillaje, aunque a simple vista pareciera que sus labios estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de brillo, aunque no era más que el brillo nativo que tenían bajo la brillante luz que se colaba por las ventanas. El no ver las marcas de su pertenencia en su cuello lo irritó un poco y las ganas de volver a crearlas lo asaltaron más sin embargo no le quedó más que resistir porque eso podría venir con muchos problemas y pensó que eso podría hacerlo más adelante en un futuro cercano.

Sus manos estaban bastantes suaves y el impulso de mirarlas le hizo notar lo cuidadas que se veían sus uñas, vagamente se preguntó si eran obra de su hermana o de alguna de las chicas de la servidumbre. Pero ella en general: desde su pelo hasta su ropa, sus piernas y todo lo que era visible en ella se veía bien cuidado, delicado, como si los anteriores hechos que envolvieron a ambos nunca hubieran sucedido.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirarle las manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro para poder verlas bien y frunciendo el ceño porque sus dedos estaban inquietantemente delgados — ¿Estás comiendo bien?

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —le preguntó de vuelta, evadiendo su última pregunta.

—Te extraño —susurró.

Ella sonrió con el rostro iluminado, y colocando una de sus manos en una las mejillas de él susurrando un muy bajito “también te extraño” que no hubiera escuchado de no ser porque estaban tan cerca que sus narices estaban casi en contacto, él ladeo su rostro y besó como pudo su mano, para luego volver a colocarse como estaba anterior a eso, dejando descansar su peso en ella.

—Hinata, escucha —el repentino cambio de voz hizo su sonrisa desaparecer —A partir de ahora… debes ser cuidadosa con lo que digas

La Hyuga lo miró con un poco de asombro, preparada para preguntar.

—Tu psicólogo está llegando a conclusiones y si llega a enterarse de algo comprometedor… no podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

Ella lo miró con una mirada lastimera.

— ¿N-no puedes sugerirle a mi padre que pare con esto de las consultas? —Preguntó — Sasuke, no quiero ir ahí, no me gusta

— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Negó fuertemente.

—Simplemente no quiero

Suspiró.

—No puedo hacer eso —le respondió con sinceridad —son requisitos de ley en estos casos, Hinata, si hago eso sería muy extraño y antiprofesional

Aunque, a decir verdad, a estas alturas el profesionalismo era un mito.

Se quedó pensando y de repente la soltó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, pasándose las manos por la cara, dejándolas sobre sus ojos mientras le preguntaba lo siguiente.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Luego de varios segundos sintió la mano de Hinata pasar de arriba abajo sobre su muslo reconfortantemente, entre sus dedos podía ver su gesto y luego ella lo hizo mirarlo, conduciendo su rostro con su mano, y en su cara estaba plasmada una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Yo… quiero estar contigo

Y aunque no era gran cosa, para él sus palabras fueron suficiente. El rostro de ambos se acercó y sus labios apenas se tocaron, pero el momento tuvo que ser interrumpido cuando los pasos de la criada se escucharon fuerte y a paso uniforme, provocando que Hinata volviera a su primer asiento y Sasuke tomara su libreta y bolígrafo, haciéndole preguntas que ella contestaba un poco cohibida mientras que la criada colocaba una tasa frente a cada uno junto a un gran plato de pincho de frutas, sin percatarse de las sonrisas secretas que ambos compartían por debajo, mientras le agradecían su servicio.

* * *

—Quiero que veas las tres películas dentro de este pendrive —El doctor Yamanaka colocó sobre el escritorio la memoria portátil, tanto ella como Neji, quien la acompañaba y había sido invitado a entrar a la sesión que había empezado apenas hace unos pocos minutos, miraron el pequeño objeto con curiosidad y un poco de escepticismo.

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de las películas? —preguntó Neji.

—Tendrá que descubrirlo por si misma —respondió el doctor.

— ¿De que tratan? —indagó ella esta vez.

Inoichi rio levemente.

—También es tu tarea —el psicólogo vio como ambos Hyuga fruncían el ceño un poco más, simultáneamente, con los labios un poco fruncidos y se obligó a no reír más —cada vez que termines con una de ellas tendrás que hacer un resumen de cada una y lo traerás dentro de ocho días, el próximo lunes, para que tengas más tiempo, nuestras sesiones de esta semana quedarán suspendidas… no hay excusas, Hinata.

Mirarlo fue lo único que pudo hacer, pensando en que realmente no quería perder el tiempo viendo quien sabe cuáles películas, así que probablemente vería el título de ellas y buscaría el argumento por internet.

—También quiero que en una hoja a parte escribas los sentimientos que tengas a lo largo de cada una de las películas, con el minuto en el que se encuentre la película al lado de cada emoción que escribas —Indicó —Hinata, se lo que piensas, pero te aseguro que sabré si viste las películas o si tratas de engañarme —advirtió teniendo la mirada fina en Hinata, y ella en él, estupefacta, con Neji también observándola de reojo —Te veré el lunes

Ambos Hyuga se pusieron de pie y salieron del consultorio, cuando Neji le ofreció su brazo a Hinata pudo sentirla tensa, tal vez un poco molesta a juzgar por el leve apretón que ejercía al aceptarlo, pero decidió no decir nada y continuar caminando.

* * *

—Todo era tan hermoso… la torre Eiffel, el museo de Louvre ¡Y los restaurantes! C’est manifique —Canturreó Ino.

Desde que había llegado al hogar Hyuga ese sábado, había sido arrastrado por la efusiva rubia que le contaba al pequeño grupo sobre como era su vida mientras vivía en el extranjero, finalizando su carrera en Francia.

Lee y Choji parecían estar fascinados con la descripción, mientras que Shikamaru se encontraba tras ellos, con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa. Shino permanecía un poco más alejado charlando con Neji, y finalmente estaba Sakura, que al igual que él se mantenía solamente escuchando, haciendo pequeñas preguntas de vez en cuando.

No había rastro de Hinata.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —Preguntó sin incluso pensarlo antes y la mirada de todos se pusieron sobre él.

— ¡Si! ¿Dónde está? —preguntó también Ino, volteando hacia Neji.

—Está terminando de ver unas películas que le encargó tu padre —respondió Neji

— Pfff… mi padre y sus viejas técnicas… a veces me estresa —Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos para luego mirar a Sasuke — Y a ti ¿Por qué te importa?

—Estoy a cargo de la investigación de su caso —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aunque interiormente estaba un poco irritado porque, de hecho, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

La atmosfera se volvió tensa y pesada ante la inminencia del tema que entraría en discusión, todos callados decidiendo si debían hablar o no.

—Y… —Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio — ¿Cómo lo ha llevado?

—Mejor de lo que cualquiera esperaría —fue la respuesta de Neji luego de acercarse más al grupo, cruzándose de brazos —Aún mantenemos los ojos sobre ella, sin embargo… Tu padre dice que puede ser un acto para esconder su depresión —miró a Ino.

—No me extrañaría… con todo lo que ha pasado —suspiró.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Choji, visiblemente indeciso si permanecer en el grupo o apartarse para atracar la mesa de bocadillos que se encontraba abandonada a poca distancia de ellos. Shino y Shikamaru se acercaron al grupo.

—Ya sabes… esto… lo de su mamá, no poder volver a patinar, lo de Kiba… —Enumeraba lentamente la Yamanaka.

—Lo de Kiba no creo —dijo Sakura —Luego de eso empezó a frecuentar a Toneri

Sasuke bufó, ciertamente recordando cuando los había visto antes de decidir dejar la carrera que cursaba en ese momento. Los demás lo miraron extraños pero luego lo ignoraron.

— ¿No te dijo? Lo de Toneri era solo un acto… él quería poner celosa a una ex y Hinata le debía un favor, pero nunca llegó a más —Sasuke miró a Ino mientras le contaba a Sakura, no recordando haber visto a nadie más ese día en los dormitorios —Pero Kiba fue su primer novio serio, le tomó bastante tiempo poder superarlo

Y Sakura no era la única impresionada por la revelación, aunque si era la que más lo mostraba facialmente.

— ¿Y su mamá?

Shino, Ino y Shikamaru le dirigieron miradas a Choji, pidiéndole en silencio que se callara.

—Se suicidó poco meses después del nacimiento de Hanabi —respondió Neji, visiblemente incomodo de tocar el tema — Tenía depresión post parto pero se dieron cuenta tarde, Hinata la encontró ahorcada después de… después de volver de la escuela

—Wow —dijo Lee lentamente — No podemos dejar a Hinata sola, hay que animarla ¡hacer que su llama de la juventud vuelva a arder! —arrojó su puño hacia el cielo efusivamente, mirando a todos al momento que suspiraban por su actitud positiva.

—Lee tiene razón, iré por ella —dijo Ino empezando a caminar, deteniéndose cuando sintió que la seguían.

—Voy contigo —dijo Sasuke, sin dejar de caminar y adelantándose, no ignorando como las cejas de Shikamaru, levemente fruncidas, se arqueaban y de cómo Ino se encogía de hombros para luego seguirlo.

Ambos fueron escoltados por una de las criadas hasta el segundo piso, dejándolos frente a la perta de a habitación de Hinata.

Sasuke había notado que, a pesar de que la casa era apenas más grande que una casa normal, contaba con un amplio personal de servicio, se preguntó si siempre habían estado allí o si habían sido contratados después de lo sucedido.

Ino tocó la puerta de Hinata, pero ella no contestó y por ende volvió a tocar, obteniendo los mismos resultados una y otra vez.

Ambos se miraron y Sasuke notó como las facciones de Ino se descomponían levemente, haciendo visible que tenía un mal presentimiento y empeorando cuando trató de abrir la puerta, pero la misma se encontraba trabada con seguro.

—Sasuke ¡Hecha la puerta abajo! —le dijo con urgencia, pero no dejándolo hacer nada porque ella misma bloqueaba la puerta mientras la empujaba y seguía tocando — ¡Sasuke! —cuando ella se apartó para gritarle nuevamente, él aprovechó y pateó fuertemente la puerta, abriéndola y en el proceso rompiendo parte del marco de madera.

Ambos entraron y la encontraron inmediatamente acostada boca abajo en su cama, apoyándose en un codo y con la otra mano agarrando uno de los audífonos mientras la mitad superior de su cuerpo se encontraba levantada y medio volteada, permitiéndole mirarlos con una expresión de asombro y desconcierto en su rostro, con la boca comicamente abierta.

Una laptop se encontraba frente a ella en la posición en la que debió de encontrarse originalmente antes de que irrumpieran, en ella se reproducía una película y podían escuchar levemente el sonido que salía de los audífonos, haciendo obvio la razón por la que no abría la puerta.

Sasuke pensaba que eran audífonos de buena calidad y que necesitaba unos de esos, tratando de no concentrarse en el hecho de que podía ver la totalidad de sus piernas al descubierto porque llevaba pantalones bastante cortos.

— ¡Tonta! —Ino se acercó y le pegó de pleno en la frente con una mano.

—I-Ino… —la Hyuga se cubrió rápidamente la frente y se puso de pie para abrazar y ser abrazada por la rubia.

—Estaba preocupada —Ino gimoteó, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar — ¡Te he dicho que no escuches las cosas tan altas! Te vas a quedar sorda

— Lo siento —Hinata rio levemente — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace como cuatro horas —respondió, Hinata la miró con asombro e Ino se apartó levemente de ella—Y tengo que decirte; te has vuelto muy maleducada, Hinata, vine para verte pero ni siquiera me recibes —la rubia colocó su mano pecho dramáticamente

— ¡N-no sabía que llegabas hoy!

—Lo sé —rio —pero deja eso y vamos, todos te estamos esperando abajo

Hinata se vio tentada en preguntar en quienes eran todos, pero su mirada solo se posó en Sasuke que se había quedado ahí parado, estudiando la habitación y Hinata se avergonzó de que no fuera nada interesante, solo paredes blancas, una gran cama, un escritorio con sus cosas de aseo personal y maquillaje y una esquena vergonzosamente llena de muñecos de todos los tamaños, todos organizados prolijamente y pensó en guardarlos tan pronto como estuviera sola.

—Sí, pero ¿Puedo hablar con Sasuke a solas un momento? —La mirada de Ino se tornó meramente desconcertada y curiosa —Es sobre la investigación… —agregó y la rubia pareció entender, no le dio ninguna señal al Uchiha, ya que él debería conocer sus intenciones incluso sin mirarlo.

—Pero no tardes ¿he? Tengo mucho que contarle —La volvió a abrazar —Será mejor que baje y les diga del malentendido antes de que las empleadas llamen a la policía

Tan pronto la rubia salió Sasuke cerró infructuosamente la puerta, apoyándose de espaldas en ella para hacer la función que debería tener la arruinada cerradura.

—Me debes una puerta —dijo Hinata riendo, acercándose al pelinegro y pasando sus manos por su pecho, siendo sostenida por él que la rodeó de la cintura con los brazos, acercándola a él e inclinándose para aprisionar sus labios con los de él, besándola intensamente, sin decir una palabra.

Se siguieron besando y sintió a Hinata tratar de halarlo hacia ella mientras ella misma intentaba dar unos pasos atrás, pero él no se lo permitió a pesar de que conocía sus intenciones y estaba más que dispuesto, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar, en cambio, bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en sus nalgas y las apretó levemente.

—Hinata —la llamó entre sus labios y ella solo gruñó levemente mientras lo seguía besando —Lo siento… por todo —pero ella ignoró sus intentos de disculpa, siguiendo en su acto, lo molestó un poco, pero no podía detenerse —Te traje flores

— ¿Es así? —ella murmuró todavía sin apartarse de él.

—Sí… pero Ino las arruinó, creyó que eran para ella…y las zarandeó mientras hablaba

Rio

— ¿De qué tipo?

—Petunias

—Me encantan las petunias —y él le respondió con un leve ‘hmm’ porque era algo que sabía.

Se quedaron besándose hasta que sus labios dolían, Hinata cubrió los suyos con una leve capa de brillo de labios, pero los de él permanecían rojos e hinchados, sabía que Shikamaru y Shino se dieron cuenta en cuanto lo vieron salir nuevamente al jardín junto a ella, pero no dijeron nada… era una buena cosa que Neji se encontraba en algún lugar buscando a Hanabi.

Escuchó a Hinata reírse mientras miraba a la mesa donde se encontraban abandonadas las pobres petunias, mareadas y débiles. Había notado que mientras estaban arriba habían llegado más personas: Naruto, Tenten, se tensó un poco al ver a Kiba, también estaban Gaara y sus hermanos e incluso sus antiguos profesores, Kakashi y Kerenai.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche pasó entre risas e historias, tomaron. Él permaneció cerca de Hinata tanto como podía, sin levantar sospechas y al momento de partir, los abrazos fueron bastante largos, aunque él y ella no compartieron ninguno.

* * *

Hinata permanecía sentada en la silla que habitualmente tomaba cuando iba al consultorio de Inoichi, el hombre se encontraba leyendo los resúmenes que había hecho sobre las películas y subrayando cosas en ellos, era un poco exasperante a decir verdad.

Cuando terminó lo único que hizo fue guardarlo en una de sus gavetas sin darle la oportunidad de ver que había hecho.

—Entonces, Hinata ¿Cuál película te gustó más?

Lo miró y pensó un poco.

—Átame… me gustó mucho…

—Antonio Banderas siempre atrae a todos ¿no? —rio un poco — ¿Por qué te gustó?

—Él…no se ¿la amaba? Incluso si ella… no tenía l-la mejor opción de trabajo

—Pero eso no es motivo —ella negó, estando de acuerdo — ¿Entonces?

—Yo de verdad no se… no la analicé profundamente

—Pero tu resumen es muy profundo —le señaló

—Lo escribí mientras la veía —se encogió de hombros —yo… ‘Una vida en tres días’ también me gustó

Él no dijo nada y ella siguió.

—El protagonista era buscado por la policía…así que se esconde en una casa y retiene a la mujer y a su hijo… creo…ellos pasan por muchas cosas juntos y se enamoran… yo…

— ¿Y la otra? ‘En sus manos’ se llama, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió — ¿Qué piensas?

Se encogió de hombros y él suspiró.

— ¿Sabes que tienen en común estas películas?

Pensó.

—Son sobre secuestro

—Y…

—Y… se enamoran al final…

—Cierto —el rubio asintió —Hinata ¿Te sentiste identificada con alguno de los personajes de esas películas?

Negó, pero a los ojos del psicólogo su duda no era invisible.

—Hinata, sabes que esta será nuestra última sesión ¿verdad?

Y pareció sorprendida.

—Ya no nos volveremos a ver luego de hoy —confirmó —al menos no en estos términos

— ¿No tengo que volver?

—No —respondió —Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes en comparación al inicio de la terapia?

—Más tranquila —respondió con sinceridad —Al principio no quería estar aquí, ni salir…. Tampoco a hablar… pero ahora… estoy recuperando mi vida

Ella misma lo había notado, estaba saliendo nuevamente y estaba a punto de reiniciar sus clases en la universidad, iba a re cursar todas las asignaturas que tenía antes de su secuestro, algunos profesores habían sido conscientes de su situación y sólo debería asistir a esas clases a partir de los temas que aún no había visto o hacer proyectos para completar la puntuación, pero otros no le habían dejado más opción que repetir las materias desde cero.

Aún se encontraba asustada de salir sola pensando en que podría volver a ocurrir, pero que no tendría la suerte de que fuera Sasuke y ese pensamiento la aterraba, aunque estaba mejor que antes a decir verdad.

—Me alegro —el hombre de dedicó una sonrisa, pero cuando se apoyó sobre el escritorio su rostro se tornó serio —una última pregunta, y necesito sinceridad, Hinata —ella esperó — ¿Sabes quién te secuestró?

Lo miró.

—No

* * *

_Siete meses después, a un año del secuestro de Hinata Hyuga, el caso fue archivado por falta de pruebas._

* * *

Aflojando su corbata, Sasuke suspiró, cansado, abría la puerta de su casa mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora, 8:40 pm, era más temprano de lo que pensaba.

Leyó un mensaje de Hinata y le respondió, sonriendo luego de pactar la hora para su cita de mañana.

Hace poco habían empezado a salir oficialmente, menos de dos semanas atrás, luego de por fin obtener la aprobación del padre de ella quien se había mostrado recio a aceptarlo, expresando el cómo se sentía abandonado por las autoridades luego de que se le informara que no seguirían investigando el caso, pero al final, luego de muchos regalos y serenatas que definitivamente no dejaba al hombre dormir, había aceptado.

Bostezó, estaba cansado, había sido un día largo, tenía a cargo el caso del asesinato de un anciano de 83 años, pero así como sonaba, fue sencillo, sobre todo porque la principal sospechosa, la treintañera, reciente esposa y por ende viuda de la víctima entró a la comisaría, haciendo su acto de mujer destruida por la muerte de su marido… pero seis horas encerrada con él en un cuarto de interrogatorios la desarmó completamente y finalmente obtuvo la confesión.

¿La razón? El cliché de la mayoría de asesinatos… dinero.

Un muy jugoso seguro de vida, para ser precisos.

Entró a su hogar y encendió las luces.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la persona sentada en su sillón, alejando la mano de su arma al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Hola a ti también, Sasuke

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Preguntó.

—Con mi llave

— ¿Qué quieres, Itachi?

El Uchiha mayor se puso de pie acercándose a Sasuke y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el puño de su hermano mayor ya lo había golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, tumbándolo al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios, Itachi?! —gritó.

Recibió otro golpe, esta vez una patada directa al estómago.

— ¿De verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta? —le preguntó el mayor entre dientes.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Itachi lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro.

—Ya deja de fingir Sasuke, lo sé todo —y lo empujó fuertemente contra el piso y se alejó, Sasuke se sentó mirando a su hermano con desdén.

Un par de carpetas cayeron frente a él y las miró, luego volvió a mirar a Itachi y tomó las carpetas, abriéndolas y leyendo la información.

— ¿Qué Diablos…?

— ¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke, sabes muy bien que es esto

Dejó las carpetas, abiertas en el piso, en él había fotos individuales de él y otra de Hinata, junto a varios resultados de ADN.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? ¿Por qué secuestraste y violaste a Hinata Hyuga?

Sasuke lo miró atónito ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo lo descubrí? —Itachi rio sin ganas y Sasuke se preguntó si había hecho esa pregunta en voz alta o si su hermano solo le había leído el rostro como sabía hacer —Para ser sincero, al principio ni siquiera te consideraba sospechoso —Itachi volvió a sentarse en el sillón que lo había encontrado y Sasuke se acercó, sentándose en otro, ambos pusieron sus armas sobre la mesa central, algo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer cada vez que hablaban —Pero desaparecías, Sasuke… decías que hacías tu rondas o que te encontrabas en el lugar de la investigación, pero no era cierto… el GPS de tu patrulla siempre marcaba el mismo lugar…aquí

La respiración de Sasuke se detuvo, se había olvidado del maldito GPS.

—No solo eso… también marcaba la ruta que Hinata debió de tomar para llegar a su casa —lo miró y volvió a reír —pero incluso en ese momento no sospeché de ti

Se miraron.

— ¿Sabes cuándo sospeché?

Sasuke siguió sin hablar.

—Un día vine, pero no estabas, entré y subí a tomar un baño ¿Sabes que encontré? —Y aunque el silencio no era necesario para el suspenso, Itachi seguía haciéndolo —Ropa femenina, limpia y doblada sobre la cama… pensé que mi pequeño hermano estaba siendo travieso y lo dejé pasar… creo en las coincidencias, Sasuke, de verdad lo hago, por eso lo dejé pasar, pero días después obtuvimos los videos de la tienda a la que Hinata fue… y la ropa era bastante similar, pero volví y ya no estaba…

Sasuke recordó que había decidido darle a ella su ropa una semana después de secuestrarla, incluso si era más excitante verla con sus camisetas y pantalones, había algo sobre ese vestido y su abrigo que lo encendía verdaderamente.

—Cosas pasaron… asesinatos, muchos… y tuve que dejar esto de lado, y me traté de convencer que estaba paranoico y frustrado porque no podía encontrar a tu… amiga… — la forma en que lo dijo le molestó un poco a Sasuke, pero no estaba en posición de hablar—Pasó un tiempo y ella seguía sin aparecer, pero me encontré con su hermana, Hanabi, estaba con un perro, un labrador, uno de los tipos de perro que usamos ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?

Sí, lo sabía.

—Es el perro de Hinata, lo estoy usando para encontrar a mi hermana pero el estúpido perro no encuentra nada —Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en hacer una voz femenina, cosa que haría normalmente cuando se burlaría de él, pero este momento era tan serio que quemaba —le dije que nosotros nos encargaríamos de eso y que le informaríamos, entonces me dijo que fue lo mismo que dijiste y que parecías haberle gustado al perro… en otras circunstancias no le hubiera prestado atención a eso, pero, Sasuke, ya no podía ignorarlo…

—Itachi-

—El día que la encontraron… antes de que lo hicieran… mientras me dirigía a casa después de ver una escena del crimen, vi este auto…negro, sin matrícula, pasar a mi lado.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco, no podía ser cierto… conocía el auto de Itachi a kilómetros y era imposible que no lo reconociera.

— ¿No te conté? Compré un nuevo auto —Sacó su teléfono y le enseño una fotografía de un Mustang GT de color verde oscuro y sí, definitivamente recordaba ese auto —Unos veinte minutos después, mientras seguía a ese auto recibí una llamada… habían encontrado a Hinata en un pueblo vecino, justo cuando el auto por fin se detenía y entraba a una cochera…tu cochera…

A este punto ya Sasuke no podía ver a su hermano a los ojos, en su lugar se cubría la cara y paraba una mano por su pelo.

—Lo comprobé, te llamé y volví a buscar pruebas… interesante sótano, por cierto…

—Si lo sabías ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Esperanza, Sasuke, esperanza… —respondió —quería que no fuera cierto, que yo estuviera mal y que solo fueran malditas coincidencias, sabía la verdad pero no quería creer… te dejé actuar, solo necesitaba una última confirmación, quería ver como reaccionaban estando juntos, ahora dime la verdad Sasuke ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella sabe que fuiste quien la secuestró y violó?

—No —mintió —no lo sabe

Itachi no estaba seguro si creer.

—Supongo que me vas a arrestar

Itachi se puso de pie y tomo ambas armas, Sasuke lentamente también se paró.

—No —suspiró.

Sasuke lo miró sin entender, sorprendido, entonces ¿qué?

—Dame tu teléfono —y Sasuke hizo lo que dijo, Itachi se volvió y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, para luego entregarle la última carpeta que se encontraba sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta —mañana, a esta hora en la mañana te quiero fuera de aquí

Sasuke no entendió y miró lo que estaba en la carpeta: una hoja de transferencia de cuartel.

—Esto… esto está en el otro extremo del país —dijo Sasuke, no queriendo aceptarlo.

—Eres el único familiar que me queda Sasuke, pero no puedo permitir que sigas con esto —le dijo abriendo la puerta —y te lo advierto Sasuke, no te contactes con ella, no la llames, no le escribas, no redes sociales ni cartas, no le envíes una maldita paloma mensajera o algún recado con alguien… no acertijos, no clave morse, ni siquiera te comuniques con ella en albarán, solo desaparece y no vuelvas… —y salió, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Sasuke solo.

Al día siguiente, a las 9:30 de la mañana Sasuke Uchiha ya no estaba.

* * *

**_6 años más tarde_ **

* * *

—Detective Uchiha —el mencionado levantó la vista de los reportes que revisaba para ver a un chico joven, un adolescente, ayudante en la comisaría de la comisaría —tiene correo —un pequeño montón de cartas calló en su escritorio al tiempo que el chico se despedía, pero no le prestó atención hasta una hora más tarde, cuando terminó de revisar los reportes y un caso antiguo que iba a asignarle a uno de los detectives novatos.

Suspiró y tomó las cartas.

Cuentas a pagar, unas cuantas cartas de amor y… ¿Qué era eso?

Dejo todo de lado y se quedó con un único sobre, uno peculiar.

Era cuadrado casi completamente, diría que 9x9, en su centro tenía un diseño peculiar: anillos, dos, uno sobre el otro, con la leyenda ‘ _acompáñanos a celebrar…’_

Lo abrió para leer lo del interior, y cuando lo hizo, la invitación calló junto con el sobre, mientas él tomaba su chaqueta y salía a toda prisa de la comisaría.

_Acompáñanos a celebrar…_

_La boda de:_

_Hinata Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha_


	4. Itachi I

Desde la primera vez que fue a ese sitio, la casa Hyuga le había parecido un lugar frívolo. Todo estaba diseñado para que fuera envidiado: la reja de entrada, el camino siempre cuidado, la prístina fachada. El que estuviera prácticamente en medio de un bosque no parecía ser excusa alguna para dejar que el mínimo descuido le afectara.

El cielo estaba nublado, negro, enojado, era evidente que pronto empezaría una tormenta e inevitablemente su mente lo transportó a los eventos de un año atrás, al momento en que todo el caos empezó. Podía imaginársela, saliendo despreocupada y feliz, completamente ignorante de las cosas por las que estaría por pasar, convirtiéndose en una presa tan pronto como dio primer paso fuera de la seguridad de su hogar, y la compadeció.

Pero no podía pensar en el pasado, su visita tenía un propósito y debía cumplirlo antes de que el arrepentimiento de no hacer lo correcto volviera a él, así que tocó el timbre y se presentó, esperando que le abrieran la reja para darse paso a la entrada de la gran casa.

Ya dentro, esperó en la sala de estar a que le avisaran a Hinata que estaba ahí, pero pidió que se refirieran a él solo por su apellido, pues necesitaba que ella bajara a recibirlo como si de Sasuke se tratase.

— ¿I…tachi? —llamó ella y él la miró, estaba en las escaleras, parecía confundida y los trazos de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa aún en su boca, mientras miraba lentamente de un lado a otro, supuso que estaba tratando de disimular aunque no lo había logrado —¿Viniste con Sasuke? ¿Dónde está?

—No, vine solo, yo… —tomó aire y la observó, aún parada en medio de las escaleras, vestida con un overol y bajo este lo que parecía ser una blusa corta de color verde, que probablemente le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus pechos, mientras que las mangas eran largas. Su pelo estaba amarrado en un moño y sus pies se mantenían descalzos.

Lentamente caminó hacia las escaleras y le extendió una mano para ayudarle a bajar, pero este gesto pareció alarmarla, y en lugar se aceptar su mano, bajó descuidadamente casi tropezando y quedó frente a él, muy cerca pero sin tocarlo de ninguna forma y con su rostro bañado en preocupación.

— ¿Le-le pasó al-go a Sasuke? —Preguntó entrecortadamente e Itachi contuvo la respiración al ver sus ojos brillantes, húmedos por las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos —Itachi, dime por favor

Maldijo interiormente, no era lo que esperaba. Su plan original era encontrarse con ella y decirle la verdad, que sabía todo, que Sasuke se había ido y que nunca más podría hacerle daño, no podría obligarle a nada nunca más y que ya era libre.

Pero verla así lo hacía dudar de sí mismo, preguntarse si era lo correcto mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos que suplicaban una respuesta.

—Tranquila, está bien —le dijo tomándole de los hombros, la sintió temblar bajo su agarre, pero al mismo tiempo suspiró aliviada y sonrió —Pero no podrá venir a verte por un tiempo —soltó sin pensar y la sonrisa de ella desapareció.

— ¿Por qué?

—Le han solicitado para ayudar con un nuevo caso en otra ciudad y ha tenido que salir de inmediato

Ella miró desorientadamente hacia ambos lados y luego lo volvió a mirarlo.

—E-eso es algo bueno ¿verdad? —Preguntó y él le sonrió suavemente, asintiendo —entonces lo llamaré para felicitarlo — dijo tratando de darse la vuelta, pero él, con su agarre, se lo impidió.

—Hinata —llamó su atención —no puedes hacer eso —le dijo, negando —esta nueva asignación de Sasuke es algo muy delicado y que debe permanecer en secreto, es probable que tenga que ir en cubierto en algún momento, por lo que tiene prohibido comunicarse con cualquier persona

—Pero… no se despidió de mí —susurró, finalmente dejando caer una lágrima que se deslizó lentamente por una de sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, y realmente lo siente —dijo mientras le secaba el rostro con una mano —pero es algo que de salir todo bien realmente lo ayudará en su carrera, él volverá, pero debes ser paciente —le prometió, y luego de casi un minuto ella asintió.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente con desánimo —yo… tengo que volver a-arriba, tengo unos proyectos que terminar y… —pero no continuó, solamente apretó los labios y trató de sonreír, lo cual le indicó a Itachi que debía irse

—Si consigo alguna nueva información de él te avisaré —le dijo, acariciando sus brazos de arriba abajo, tratando de reconfortarla hasta que asintió, entonces la soltó —adiós

Ella se despidió débilmente mientras él se daba la vuelta y finalmente salía de la casa. Ya dentro de su auto tomó una gran bocanada de aire, recién dándose cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Luego de unos minutos abrió la guantera y sacó el celular de su hermano de donde lo había guardado la noche anterior y se quedó mirándolo, esperando que sonara aunque sabía que el aparato estaba apagado.

Puso su vehículo en marcha y salió definitivamente de la propiedad, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y en cómo debía proceder desde ahora.

Y es que no todo lo que le había dicho era mentira. Sasuke se había ido, pero la única prohibición de comunicación que tenía eran las que él mismo le había impuesto. El nuevo puesto de trabajo de Sasuke era en un pequeño pueblo costero donde la delincuencia y los crímenes violentos habían empezado a aumentar de manera exponencial, y en el que por antiguos problemas de corrupción, los habitantes no confiaban en las autoridades y eran bastante hostiles con ellos, por lo que nadie quería un puesto importante en las fuerzas. La responsabilidad de Sasuke sería prácticamente restructurar todo el sistema, ayudaría con el entrenamiento de nuevos policías y detectives y se encargaría de evaluar a los nuevos subjefes de cada unidad, todo mientras seguía cumpliendo con sus deberes como detective.

No mintió cuando dijo que sería algo bueno para la carrera de Sasuke, era todo un desafío, pero confiaba en las habilidades y capacidades de su hermano.

Había sido algo que originalmente se le ofreció a él, y ya había resuelto aceptar la propuesta que le había hecho el Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, o al menos así había sido antes de descubrir todo lo que Sasuke había hecho, por lo que no perdió tiempo y lo propuso para esa asignación en su lugar, y si bien al principio fue cuestionado sobre esta decisión, la realidad era que Sasuke tenía un record impecable, había resuelto por sí mismo más casos de lo que cualquier otro con su mismo tiempo o incluso más había resuelto, casos pequeños, casos grandes, además el apellido Uchiha tenía un peso en ese mundo, así que fue solo cuestión de un par de días para que Sasuke fuera quien cargara con el puesto.

Ahora solo le quedaba como resolver toda esta situación en la que se había metido sin lastimar a Hinata más de lo necesario.

Serían unos días muy interesantes, por decir menos.

* * *

—Dice que me extraña —susurró ella con una suave sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, pegando la carta a su pecho con cuidado de no estrujarla.

Itachi se llevó su tasa de té a los labios y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que toda la situación le causaba.

Estaban en una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería cerca de la antigua casa de Sasuke que ella había escogido, para su gran consternación. Había pocos clientes, pero parecía que era lo habitual en ese lugar. Él le había pedido dicha reunión, y una vez reunidos conversaron un poco, lo suficiente para dos personas que apenas se conocían entre sí. La vio querer decir algo en un par de ocasiones, o preguntar algo, suponía, pero siempre terminaba echándose para atrás, él sabía, por supuesto, que quería preguntar por Sasuke, por lo que no perdió mucho tiempo y le entregó la carta que Sasuke que le había enviado.

O al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Sasuke se había ido, tres semanas en las que se había concentrado en evaluar la situación en cada rato que tenía libre.

Todo parecía marchar bien, normal, como tenía que ser, al menos fue así como lo creía.

Una noche recibió la llamada de Hinata, lo cual le sorprendió un poco pues eso nunca había pasado, pero su sorpresa pasó a enojo cuando le contó la razón de dicho contacto.

Y es que había recibido llamadas, llamadas que se cortaban inmediatamente ella contestaba, lo cual le aterró un poco al principio, pero una vez se dio cuenta del lugar al que pertenecía el código de área la ilusión llegó a ella, llevándola a llamarlo para confirmar si era de donde Sasuke se encontraba.

Y efectivamente era una llamada de Sasuke, no podía ser de nadie más, pero él le mintió y le negó todo incluso asegurándole que se encontraba en un sitio completamente diferente, destrozando de forma eficaz cualquier signo de esperanza que creciera en ella, y ella, abochornada, le confesó que le había enviado algunos mensajes esperando que en algún momento le respondiera y pensó que sus esfuerzos finalmente habían dado frutos.

Con frustración, Itachi pasó repetidamente una mano por su pelo mientras le explicaba de nuevo, una y otra vez, que no tendría contacto con Sasuke en un largo tiempo y que no le quedaba más que esperar, lo cual aceptó con derrota.

También le recomendó cambiar su número pues era posible que solo fuera alguien indeseable tratando de molestarla y también lo aceptó.

Cuando su llamada terminó, Itachi permaneció despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, finalmente decidiendo encender el celular de Sasuke y leer los mensajes que ella le había enviado.

Sasuke nunca fue alguien tecnológico, su teléfono carecía totalmente de cualquier tipo de red social u otra aplicación, por lo que cuando el teléfono se conectó a la torre de comunicación de su área, los mensajes empezaron a llegar… eran bastantes.

_“Te extraño” “Espero que estés bien” “¿Ya comiste?” “Buenas noches”_

Eran mensajes cortos, dulces y si Sasuke realmente tuviera su celular, no dudaría en regresar.

Entonces se puso sus lentes, se sentó frente a su computadora y empezó a escribir tratando de emular cualquier cosa que Sasuke plasmaría en una carta, lo cual demostró ser más difícil de lo que consideró inicialmente, pero parecía haberlo logrado, pues ella seguía leyendo la carta una y otra vez, sonriendo.

—Hinata, disculpa, pero me tengo que ir —dijo, poniéndose de pie al tiempo en el que sacaba su cartera y dejaba dinero suficiente sobre la mesa como para pagar lo que habían consumido y algo más.

— ¡Espera! —Al igual que él Hinata se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa para acercársele — ¿P-por qué no envió esto directamente a mi casa? Y-yo quiero responderle pero… no sé cómo…

—Sabes que eso no es posible, Hinata, que enviara esa carta ya fue bastante arriesgado de su parte —y antes estas palabras el rostro de ella cayó, se oscureció y algo de él se alarmó por unos segundos, dudando de lo siguiente que diría —pero ¿Qué tal si le escribes de regreso? Buscaré la forma de hacérsela llegar

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de luz una vez lo miró, parecía genuinamente feliz con esas simples palabras.

— ¡Lo haré! mañana…mañana te la entregaré, s-se todo lo que quiero decirle —y entonces se puso de puntillas, sorpresivamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo —gracias —susurró cerca de su oreja y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado, facilitando el agarre de ella.

Cuando lo soltó se despidieron y él caminó afuera, dándole una última mirada antes de partir.

Y tal como ella había dicho, ya tenía su carta lista al día siguiente, lo llamó a media tarde y él fue en búsqueda del trozo de papel en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, recibiéndolo en un sobre blanco con sus iniciales en una esquina.

Últimamente su trabajo había sido escaso, por lo que pasaba más noches en su cama, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que durmió tres noches seguidas en su casa, por lo que supuso que su poca disposición a dormir era normal. Esa era la razón que le daba a aún estar despierto, con esa carta en sus manos, no seguro si debería leerla pues era una carta privada para Sasuke, pero, era una respuesta a algo que él había escrito ¿realmente estaría mal leerla? Decidió no darle más vueltas y lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el sobre, sacó la carta y lo primero que notó fueron las hermosas letras escritas con una caligrafía tan pulcra que por un momento dudó que realmente fuera escrita a mano.

_Querido…_

_No poder escribir tu nombre parece un castigo, pero entiendo que es algo pequeño en comparación con lo que estás haciendo._

_Aún me el que te hayas ido sin decir una palabra, pero el orgullo que siento por ti aparta todo ese dolor, y el haber recibido tu carta es la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado en las últimas semanas, el saber que no me has abandonado es más que suficiente para mí._

_Si cierro los ojos, puedo sentir tu respiración, tus manos, tus labios y es como si aún estuvieras conmigo, a mi lado._

_Nuestra relación no empezó de la forma más convencional, pero no cambiaría incluso si tuviera la opción._

_Siempre te estaré esperando, cuando vuelvas estaremos juntos para siempre, cuando vuelvas las cosas serán diferentes, cuando vuelvas te amaré más de lo que amé la última vez._

_Yo también te amo, yo también te extraño y siempre seré tuya._

_Con amor, Hinata_

Leyó una y otra vez la carta, seguro de que si su hermano leía aquello alguna vez no dudaría en volver.

Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia su escritorio, abriendo el primer cajón de este y poniendo la carta dentro de este lentamente. Antes de cerrarlo miró el celular de Sasuke y luego de pensarlo un poco lo tomó y lo encendió. Notó que habían nuevos mensajes de ella, _buenas noches, te amo_ decía el último.

Empezó a revisar algunas cosas, los mensajes viejos eran entre ellos dos la mayoría y unos pocos suyos, los contactos eran pocos, los que Sasuke consideraba estrictamente necesarios, también notó con pesar que también seguía conservando los antiguos números de sus padres, aquellos que ya tenían más de una década sin ser contestados.

Prefirió pasar a otras cosas y fue directamente a la galería de fotos, y la última guardada le llamó la atención, a pesar de que las demás mostraban ser algo sugerentes y subidas de tono, sin embargo esa fue la única en llamar su atención.

Al agrandarla la miró con más detenimiento; era Hinata, ignorando completamente la cámara, ligeramente de perfil, con un helado de vainilla en la mano más próxima y la otra manchada con dicho postre cerca de su boca mientras parecía lamer su palma en un intento de limpiarse, sus labios curvados levemente hacia arriba en una suave sonrisa, mirando algo fuera del cuadro. La luz detrás de ella la resaltaba, haciendo su obscuro cabello brillar.

Ella era hermosa tenía que admitir, podía ver que era lo que había llamado la atención de Sasuke en primer lugar.

…

No.

No podía tener esos pensamientos.

Debía apegarse a su plan, acabaría lentamente con esa relación y se apartaría de todo esto.

Su único objetivo era protegerla de su hermano y devolverle su vida.

La vía que no incluía lo que pasó.

La vida que no incluía a Sasuke.

La vida que no lo incluía a él.

Y eso sería todo lo que sería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente, aquí estoy, limpiando el nombre de Itachi… tal vez.
> 
> Originalmente pensé en publicarlo aparte, como una nueva historia, pero al final decidí hacerlo en la historia original (Con la ayuda de la opinión de una de las lectoras que conozco, gracias), para que se entendiera un poco más el contexto.
> 
> Ya todos los capítulos están completos y listos para publicar, pero es probable que las publicaciones tarden un poco más de una o dos semanas entre una y otra.
> 
> En total serán 4 capítulos centrados en Itachi y un capítulo final.
> 
> Disfruten, y gracias.


	5. Itachi II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es algo largo, y probablemente tedioso para leer para algunas personas, pero lleguen al final, porque puede que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo.

**  
  
  
**

* * *

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar fue por pura casualidad.  
  


Tenía unos días libres después de estar trabajando sin descanso por dos semanas completas, durante el primer día de dichas vacaciones había intentado seguir con su último caso, uno que había mostrado ser más complejo de lo que creyó al principio, las complicaciones y pruebas falsas que estaban surgiendo cada vez más rápido, lo cual parecía estar creando un nivel de estrés del cual él no era consiente, pero todos los demás si, así que sus colegas y jefes insistieron a que se fuera, recios a que pasara esos pocos días haciendo algo que no fuera descansar.  
  


Pero era difícil, así no era él, no podía estar encerrado en su casa por mucho tiempo porque la soledad le inundaba, además era un adicto al trabajo, pedirle que dejara de laborar era lo mismo que pedirle que dejara de respirar.  
  


Por eso, en secreto, fue hacia la última localización donde lo conducía su pista más reciente: el Distrito Cultural.  
  


Esa era la parte artística de toda la ciudad, lleno de museos, galerías de arte, bares con micrófono abierto, algún acto callejero en cada esquina. De día era brillante y alegre, de noche oscura y melancólica.  
  


Pasaban un poco más del medio día pero la concurrencia del lugar era bastante. Iba vestido con ropas que normalmente no usaría: una sudadera gris sin mangas y jeans ajustados a un par de tenis con el mismo tono de gris. Había amarrado su pelo en un moño alto y flojo, sombre sus ojos unos lentes de sol. Todos sus secretos eran revelados al mundo, su brazo derecho tatuado casi a su totalidad, esos que solamente sus amigos más antiguos y Sasuke conocían. En ambas de sus orejas unos cuantos piercings que por alguna razón se negaba a dejar desaparecer. Todo eso había sido el resultado de una adolescencia que nadie imaginaría que llegó a tener.  
  


Esa mañana cuando se vio al espejo casi no se reconoció a sí mismo… no a su yo actual, en cambio era como mirar a quien fue unos años atrás, quizás un poco más entonado por el entrenamiento físico al que se sometía, pero en esencia era… él.  
  


Recordó mirar su brazo y cuestionarse si debería quitarse sus tatuajes –algo que hacía con más frecuencia de lo que le gustaría admitir– pero desechó esa idea de inmediato, esos tatuajes reflejaban su historia, la historia de sus padres, la historia de Sasuke y pronto debería agregarle unas pocas letras más a su libro.  
  


Pasó casi una hora estudiándose antes de salir. Era bueno que las casas de su vecindario fueran cercadas y un poco apartadas, debido a que saldría sin su auto y era probable de que al menos sus vecinos más ancianos llamaran a la policía tras verlo salir de su propia casa.  
  


En su camino las miradas no faltaron: curiosidad, ceños fruncidos, nervios.  
  


Cuando se montó en el autobús para ir al centro se percató de un grupo de niñas que lo miraban y susurraban, una madre que apartó a su hijo cuando iba pasando, pero el que más llamaba la atención era un hombre de traje y maletín, que levantó la voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan luego de que se sentó en la misma fila de asientos que él, siendo solo separados por el pasillo.  
  


—Es increíble como dejan entrar a los delincuentes a cualquier lugar en estos días —dijo, con rostro de desagrado —deberían irse a las alcantarillas, donde pertenecen —y ante esto unos pocos expresaron su simpatía ante esas palabras.  
  


Esto aumentó el ego del hombre.  
  


— ¿Por qué las personas trabajadoras como nosotros tenemos que compartir nuestro espacio con estas ratas? ¡Saldremos de aquí muertos o enfermos!  
  


Itachi lo ignoró, sabía sin dudar que esas palabras no estaban dirigidas solo a él ya que también habían chicos pertenecientes a algunas de las tantas tribus urbanas que se encontraban en la ciudad, la mayoría de ellos lo ignoraba y miraban por una ventana o se mantenían ocupados con su celulares, solo una chica de maquillaje estrepitoso parecía querer decir algo, pero no se animaba.  
  


Desde muy joven se le había enseñado a no juzgar por apariencia o vestimenta, viniendo de una familia donde la mayoría tenían carreras similares o incluso las mismas, era bien sabido que la ropa no definía a nadie, se habían encontrado con gente admirable vestidos de barrio y a los peores criminales portando trajes, entonces, en lo que a él respectaba, este autobús podía contener el mismo porcentaje de ambos.  
  


—Dime, tú —dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a él, empujándolo bruscamente del hombro — ¿Qué clase de drogas vendes? Para saber que decirle a mis hijos que no deben consumir  
  


Itachi solo lo miró, sin decir nada.  
  


— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o todo lo que te metes por la nariz te fundió el cerebro? —se burló, soltando un leve "ts" cuando terminó, luego volteando hacia la chica de antes y le empujó la cabeza — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensan tus padres de que te maquilles como una cualquiera? —y continuó empujándole la cabeza.  
  


En un movimiento rápido Itachi le agarró la muñeca, aplicando presión y luego llevando dicha parte hacia detrás de la cabeza del hombre, que se continuaba quejando.  
  


— ¡¿Pero qué…?! —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, en su lugar soltando un quejido de dolor.  
  


Todo el autobús se quedó en silencio y las respiraciones se detuvieron cuando, con su otra mano, levantó levemente su sudadera, probablemente pensando en que buscaría algún tipo de arma, lo que lo hizo reír interiormente y en su lugar buscó su celular y soltó al hombre, caminando hacia la puerta del vehículo cuando se detuvo en su parada, mientras todos lo miraban.  
  


Finalmente estaba en el Distrito Cultural, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el centro, hacia un pequeño local de té de dónde provenía su última pista.  
  


Tomó asiento en la esquina más apartada y esperó algún movimiento sospechoso, ordenando un té negro y un par de bocadillos para ligarse con el ambiente. La espera fue larga y cada vez que creía que podría pasar algo o aparecer alguien de interés, resultaba ser algo completamente diferente e irrelevante para el caso.  
  


La camarera lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas cuando pidió una cuarta taza de té y su segundo plato de dangos.  
  


"Realmente me gusta aquí" fue lo único que pudo decir, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  


Casi una hora y media después algo inesperado pasó.  
  


Por la puerta entraron su antiguo compañero y uno de los chicos nuevos del cuartel. Era probable de que les hubieran asignado el caso mientras él no estaba, y entonces la ansiedad volvió a él.  
  


Con un gesto llamó de nuevo a la camarera y la chica parecía lista para tomar otra orden, en cambio él le pidió la cuenta, la cual fue a buscar y cuando se la entregó, él pagó en efectivo rápidamente, dejando como propina lo sobrante.  
  


Su actitud pareció ser sospechosa para ella, pues cuando iba saliendo notó por el rabillo del ojo como tanto ella como sus colegas lo miraban, salió permaneciendo lo más casual posible e inmediatamente se mezcló con la multitud de una calle cercana cuando notó como su ex compañero lo seguía. Bien, había sido algo inesperado toda la situación y si alguien de la estación se enteraba de lo que hacía, entonces estaría en problemas, y es que lo que estaba haciendo era, esencialmente, ilegal.  
  


Si bien ese era su caso, al estar fuera por vacaciones y relevado de sus obligaciones, su caso había pasado a manos de alguien más, y era difícil que cando volviera se lo dieran de nuevo, por lo cual estaba interfiriendo en un asunto oficial, las consecuencias podrían ser muchas: perder su trabajo, ser multado, encarcelado…  
  


No lo había pensado bien.  
  


Se mantuvo dando vueltas por aquí y por allá, estaba seguro de que ya había perdido al hombre, pero no podía confiarse.  
  


Mientras seguía caminando se mantenía mirando a la distancia, alerta por si veía a su antiguo compañero, tan pendiente a eso que no mantenía la vista en frente y chocó contra alguien.  
  


— Disculpe —murmuró sin prestar realmente atención, en cambio se dio la vuelta, decidiendo que sería mejor volver a casa y evitar problemas, pero una suave mano le detuvo tomándole del brazo, y el volteó para volverse a disculpar.  
  


Pero nada salió de su boca.  
  


¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? De todos los lugares en el que pudo volver a verla, este debía ser.  
  


— ¿I…Itachi? —preguntó, insegura y sorprendida, y él estaba un poco impresionado de que lo hubiera reconocido.  
  


—Hinata —saludó, quitándose los lentes y confirmándole su presencia, no supo por qué lo hizo.  
  


Ella le sonrió aún con sorpresa en su rostro.  
  


—Yo… casi no te reconocí  
  


—Entonces casi lo hice bien —bromeó sonriendo un poco.  
  


Eso pareció hacerla dudar.  
  


— ¿Estás trabajando? —preguntó con preocupación y mirando hacia ambos lados.  
  


—No, estoy libre de hecho —buscó tranquilizarla tomándola de los hombros y sonriéndole — ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.  
  


—Ah, se supone que me iba a reunir con Ten Ten para ir a una exposición artística de un amigo, pero… —subió la mano donde tenía su celular — acaba de cancelar —suspiró.  
  


Sus hombros y sonrisa cayeron, incluso bajo sus manos pudo sentir el desánimo que cargaba, entonces, considerando que ya había estado muy cerca de ser descubierto haciendo algo que no debería, decidió que era mejor fijar su atención en algo más.  
  


Eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.  
  


—Puedo acompañarte, si no es molestia —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la soltaba.  
  


— ¿Harías eso por mí? —Su rostro se iluminó, tal como ese día hace cuatro meses en la cafetería —No quiero imponerme en tu tiempo  
  


—No te estás imponiendo en nada, al contrario —dijo —a menos que no quieras que vaya —bromeó.  
  


Ella solo sonrió más ampliamente y esto lo tomó como una afirmación, sin decir nada más se inclinó levemente y señaló el camino para que ella caminara por delante para liderar el camino.  
  


La observó mientras la seguía de cerca, ignorando las pocas personas que lo miraban con sospecha. Su pelo estaba trenzado hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su oreja, en la cual, notó con interés, descansaba un pequeño piercing solitario en la parte superior de su oreja que se avergonzó de no haber visto momentos antes. Su vestimenta difería un poco del lugar, llevaba pantalones altos de color beige el cual escondía la parte inferior de su top florar bajo sí, con zapatos negros de tacón bajo calzando sus pies.  
  


Llegaron pronto a la galería de arte y entraron sin ningún problema, admirando las obras en silencio, intercambiando sus opiniones y discutiendo un poco cuando diferían grandemente. Le presentó a su amigo, al creador de esas obras que ahí se exponían, lo felicitó y luego siguieron su recorrido.  
  


Mientras descansaban un poco en banco en pequeño jardín de aquella galería, había pasado algo que no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez en su mente.  
  


Había soltado su pelo por un momento para volverlo a peinar, pero incluso antes de que pudiera tomarlo para volverlo a amarrar la mano de Hinata lo detuvo de la muñeca suavemente y los dos se miraron por unos pocos segundos que parecieron horas.  
  


—N-no lo hagas —fue lo que dijo —t-te ves bien con el pelo suelto… me gusta —sonrió.  
  


Lo aceptó sin pensarlo, y mientras su mano descendía, la de ella, que aún se mantenía en contacto con él, se desliaba lentamente hasta que la sensación de sus finos dedos inundó su palma, causándole un poco de cosquillas, pero era agradable. Parece que se había percatado de que su mirada se mantenía pegada en esa unión que compartían pues se apartó de repente, cuando la miró ya estaba de perfil, con la mirada gacha y lo que parecía ser un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras peinaba algunos mechones invisibles llevándolos detrás de su oreja.  
  


Se encontró a sí mismo extrañando la sensación.  
  


Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara terminaron pasando el resto del día juntos, y cuando finalmente fue tiempo de que fueran por diferentes caminos se ofreció a acompañarla y ella aceptó. Compartieron un taxi, y aunque ella insistió en que no era necesario, él también insistió en acompañarla hacia su puerta.  
  


Lo invitó a entrar y aunque estuvo tentado a aceptar, se negó, no era correcto.  
  


Pensó reconocer en su rostro algo parecido a la decepción, pero desechó la idea inmediatamente y con pesar, pues eso ciertamente debía estar bastante alejado de la realidad.  
  


Y sin embargo, permanecieron ahí, en su entrada, apoyados a la puerta, charlando de todo lo ocurrido en ese día que pasaron juntos, y cuando no había nada más que hablar los tópicos que generalmente parecerían irrelevantes fueron los que más se alargaron, aquellos que provocaron las risas más sinceras que Itachi había tenido en mucho tiempo.  
  


Aprendió cosas de ella, como que su elección de carrera estaba inspirada en su madre fallecida, la mujer que había diseñado casi en totalidad la casa en la que residía, la casa de sus sueños que nunca llegó a terminar o verla hecho realidad pues había muerto antes de que cualquiera de esas cosas sucedieran. Aprendió que era adepta a la cocina y que ambos compartían un gusto insano por los postres imposiblemente dulces, aprendió sobre el pasado tortuoso de su relación con su primo y su familia en general, que parecía haber cambiado para bien en ese tiempo. Ella le contó sobre su sueños de viajar a tantos lugares como le fuera posible una vez se graduara, y él hizo una pequeña "broma" de como iría con ella fungiendo como su guarda espaldas, aunque secretamente no quería decirlo de esa forma.  
  


Él también le contó cosas, sobre su pasado, sobre sus tatuajes, sobre sus padres y sobre… Sasuke. Eran pequeños detalles, sin embargo, eran detalles que nunca le había contado a nadie y que aquí salían de su boca sin poder detenerlos. Le dijo sobre como su infancia no había sido tan feliz como todos creían, que, a pesar de tener la completa atención de su padre envidiaba y anhelaba la atención que su madre le había dado a Sasuke para equilibrar toda la situación y que, si bien su madre no lo trataba como su padre lo hacía con Sasuke y que lo llenaba tanto de amor como podía, aún se había sentido celoso del fuerte lazo que su hermano pequeño compartía con ella. A pesar de todo eso siempre trató de ser el mejor hermano mayor que podía ser, siendo amoroso y estricto siempre que la situación lo ameritaba, siempre estando orgulloso de su hermano y de cómo había tratado de hacer de él el mejor hombre que podía ser, pero que al final parecía haber fallado.  
  


—No, no lo hiciste —le interrumpió mientras lo miraba —no fallaste —repitió—tu…. Pudiste haberlo abandonado, eres su hermano, pero no tenías la obligación de quedarte… pero lo hiciste —dijo y le sonrió, luego desviando la mirada hacia el frente —Sasuke… él es un poco extraño, su forma de hacer las cosas es… peculiar, p-pero todo lo hace con buenas intenciones —su mirada parecía perdida —él es dueño de sus propios errores, es algo que siempre me decía mientras que…—se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio e Itachi sabía a lo que se refería, aunque ella ignoraba que él tenía ese conocimiento —Era lo que me decía s-siempre que estábamos juntos  
  


El silencio reinó, los dos miraron hacia la oscuridad de la noche, hundidos en sus pensamientos, extrañamente, eso que ella le dijo parecía haber calmado algo dentro de él.  
  


Unos minutos después fue consiente de la oscuridad.  
  


—Ya debería irme —dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando sacó su celular para llamar a un taxi y vio que casi eran las nueve de la noche.  
  


—Y-yo —ella dudó de hablar, pero después de un suspiro continuó —E-espera aquí un momento —dijo y giró el picaporte de la puerta, entrando y siendo lo suficientemente descuidada como para dejarla abierta.  
  


Frunció el ceño mientras distraídamente escuchaba la línea soñar, preocupado porque todo el tiempo la puerta parecía estar sin seguro y completamente consiente que ella en ningún momento sacó una llave.  
  


Luego de haber hablado con la operadora y dar la dirección para que enviaran un taxi, esperó hasta que Hinata volvió e iba a decirle sus pensamientos sobre lo descuidado y peligroso el dejar una puerta sin seguro en una casa como esa, pero todo fue borrado cuando se percató de lo que traía en sus manos.  
  


—Yo escribí estas cartas para Sasuke —dijo, parecía estar un poco avergonzada cuando le extendió el pequeño montón —Q-quería dártelas antes, pe-pero no quería interrumpir tu trabajo…  
  


Cuando las tomó notó algunas cosas, como que algunos sobres tenían distintos colores y no el tradicional blanco, otras tenían pequeños diseños y también notó el olor a perfume que parecían deprender.  
  


—Le es-escribí una cada semana y-y —estar transmitiendo esa información parecía ser vergonzoso a juzgar por la forma en como cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.  
  


Trató de no fruncir el ceño, pero podía sentir la tensión en sus labios apretados mientras contaba las cartas en sus manos y efectivamente había dieciséis.  
  


Sin embargo…  
  


—Veré que puedo hacer —mintió descaradamente y la interrumpió cuando pareció querer decir algo —mi taxi tiene que estar casi por llegar, lo esperaré adelante —y empezó a caminar, sin mirar hacia atrás y aunque estaba seguro que no lo seguiría aún podía sentir su mirada fija en él incluso cuando la oscuridad ya debía impedirle verlo.  
  


Cuando llegó al portón, su taxi lo estaba esperando.  
  


* * *

  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue arrojar las cartas sobre su cama e inmediatamente huir al baño, abriendo la ducha y solo alcanzando a quitarse los zapatos y la sudadera. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y luego de unos minutos se quitó el resto de la ropa. Se quedó así por unos veinte minutos, sintiendo el agua tibia en cada espacio de su piel sin hacer algún movimiento, catatónico hasta que su cerebro volvió a encenderse.  
  


Se secó y luego envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cadera, sintiéndose levemente más ligero pero aún atrapado. Su mirada fue a parar una y otra vez a la cama, a las cartas, pero no se acercó. Fue hacia su closet con la intención buscar ropa para dormir, pero en su lugar se encontró tomando una caja de zapatos y arrojando los mocasines en su interior descuidadamente al piso. Con la caja aún en una mano se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó, no antes sin sacar la primera que ella había escrito y ponerla en su interior.  
  


Aún sin ropa, solo cubierto por la toalla húmeda, se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada al espaldar y empezó a leer las cartas una por una.  
  


Todas empezaban con _querido…, mi amor…,_ algunas variando a un _te extraño_ y terminaban con un _vuelve pronto_ o un _te extraño_ incluso _te espero.  
  
_

Y no pudo evitar pensar que todo era tan… moldeado, era como si ella no podía expresar nada más, todas eran básicamente lo mismo que la primera carta que le entregó, con pocas diferencias como explicar vagamente que había hecho en la semana.  
  


Según iba terminando con cada carta, las iba colocando dentro de la caja en orden cronológico de acuerdo a las fechas en las que las había escrito, a veces se detenía a olerlas y se preguntaba qué clase de perfume era ese que olía tan a ella, pero tan rápido como se daba cuenta lo que hacía, metía las cartas en la caja.  
  


Cuando terminó el único pensamiento que tenía era que necesitaba saber _más_ , y estaba convencido que solo era su instinto de detective haciendo aparición.  
  


En el fondo, sabía que no era eso.  
  


No supo en que momento pasó, pero se encontraba con el teléfono de Sasuke en su mano, esperando con un poco menos de su paciencia habitual el que este terminara de encender, y cuando lo hizo, espero con aún menos paciencia que el sistema estuviera listo para ser utilizado.  
  


Lo primero que revisó fueron los mensajes acumulados, cuatro meses parecían ser suficientes como para hacer que el celular de su asocial hermano estuviera desbordando de mensajes.  
  


Descartó rápidamente los mensajes de Naruto, los de Sakura y los pocos de algunas otras personas, haciendo nota mental para explicarles sobre la razón de la ausencia de Sasuke y continuó hasta llegar a los que buscaba, aquel número sin nombre con la impresionante cantidad de 256 mensajes.  
  


Y los leyó todos, muchos de ellos eran de _buenos días_ y _buenas noches_ , otros eran algunos _te amo_ , y esos normalmente eran los únicos enviados en un determinado día, pero otros días eran dos, tres e incluso cuatro mensajes y esos solían ser los más largos, pero no perdían el tono dulce de escritura. Le llamaron la atención unos pequeños poemas y se preguntó si eran de ella o de algún autor poco conocido, debería buscarlos para estar seguro, al menos así fue hasta que llegó a _las fotos.  
  
_

Su vestuario del día, como lo indicaban los pequeños mensajes, paisajes, animales, imágenes inocentes.  
  


Hasta que no lo eran.  
  


 _-Compré este nuevo pintalabios ¿te gusta?-_ Seguida de una imagen de sus labios de color rojo brillante, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior mientras sonreía.  
  


 _-No recordaba que tenía estas botas –_ seguido de un emoji sacando la lengua y tres imágenes donde vestía tres pares distintos de botas; en la primera eran unos botines de color beige, los cuales lucía mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama, con una pierna flexionada y su mejilla apoyada en su rodilla, mientras tomaba la foto frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, solo vestía una piyama corta. El segundo par eran rojas de tacón fino, tan largas que casi llegaban a sus rodillas, para esta imagen se encontraba de pie, con las piernas levemente abiertas y la cadera hacia un lado, solo se veían sus piernas y el pantalón del pijamas levemente. La tercera imagen era con una par de botas del mismo modelo que las anteriores, pero negras, se mantenía de lado frente al espejo, con la pierna más cercana al cristal flexionada hacia arriba y agarrando la rodilla mientras que con la otra tomaba la foto, tomando desde sus piernas hasta su cintura.  
  


Y no había rastro de tela alguna.  
  


Otra de las imágenes no tenía mensaje alguno, solo mucha ropa interior de encaje sobre la cama.  
  


Había otras imágenes, como una en la que le preguntaba su opinión sobre un tatuaje en la cara interna del muslo, en la cual solo llevaba ropa interior. Sasuke probablemente diría que no para evitar que alguien más tuviera acceso a esa zona, _**él**_ diría que no.  
  


Una imagen que no quería admitir que le molestó fue una de ella y su primo, Neji, parados de lado del otro, pecho con pecho mientras se miraban sonriendo, en lo que parecía un día de playa a juzgar por las palmeras y las personas en el fondo además de lo obvio que era la vestimenta de ambos, él con un pantalón corto y ella con un bikini negro.  
  


No parecían estar al pendiente de que les habían tomado una foto, y tal vez por eso la mano de él estaba en la espalda baja de una, un poco _demasiado baja.  
  
_

Sin embargo, la última foto fue la que realmente le hizo olvidar como respirar.  
  


Acostada sobre su cama, boca abajo, su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y sus piernas en el aire, desnuda. Podía ver la parte superior de sus pechos, redondos y aplastados contra el colchón, podía ver la curva de su trasero y su figura esbelta, pero si le preguntaran que era lo que le afectaba de esa imagen diría que…  
  


_Sus ojos.  
  
_

Sus ojos, que miraban directo al espejo, directo a _él,_ misteriosos, exóticos, hipnotizadores. Una mirada tan fuerte que podía sentirla como si ella realmente estuviera ahí.  
  


Se movió levemente y evitó un gemido, miró hacia abajo, donde ya sabía que estaría la notable erección bajo su toalla.  
  


Y debería haberse detenido, debería haber apagado el celular e ir a darse otro baño con agua bastante helada esta vez, y si eso no hubiera funcionado, tal vez salir en busca de alguna compañía femenina cualquiera, no sería difícil.  
  


En su lugar se encontró desatando la toalla y agarrando su pene con una mano, acariciando levemente, mientras que con la otra buscaba, con un poco más de desespero de lo que le gustaría admitir, las fotos, _los videos,_ que sabía estaban ahí.  
  


No tardó en encontrar sus favoritos, esos que había visto una y otra vez en su portátil luego de hacer un backup de todos los archivos en el celular de Sasuke antes de tirarlo por cuatro meses a un cajón de su escritorio. Su hermano realmente debería al menos tratar de asegurar su celular, podrían haber evitado todo esto.  
  


De su pequeña selección, inició en el mismo orden en el que siempre lo hacía, inició con ese en el que ella sumisamente le bajaba la cremallera y tomada su pene entre sus manos, sonriéndole a la cámara mientras lo masturbaba, para luego llevar una mano hacia y cabello y apartar el pelo de su cara, llevándolo hacia atrás de su oreja, _tal como lo había intentado hacer ese día,_ y bajó el rostro, dando pequeñas lamidas de burla antes de introducir el pene en su boca, primero un poco, pero según avanzaba el tiempo, entraba más, y más, _y más._ Llegaban al punto en el que la detenía por el pelo y la mantenía inmóvil mientras él se empujaba salvajemente dentro de su boca. Era su parte favorita, y la repetía hasta que sentía que necesitaba más.  
  


El siguiente iniciaba con ella siendo penetrada fuertemente desde atrás ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? No lo sabía ¿importaba? No del todo, lo único que realmente importaba eran los gloriosos gemidos que salían de ella, o los ruidos de protesta cuando el ritmo se volvía tortuosamente lento, pero nada era mejor que los gemidos que dejaba salir cuando él asestaba una nalgada al mismo tiempo que la follaba con duras estocadas, era algo que casi lo hacía venir con solo escucharlo. En algún momento pensó que debería insonorizar su habitación y conseguir un par de bocinas para poder escucharlo fuertemente sin que sus vecinos pensaran que era un pervertido.  
  


El próximo video comenzaba con ella cabalgándolo con tanta necesidad que dolía, era hermoso ver esos pechos saltando erráticamente, era aún mejor cuando conectaba su portátil a su pantalla plana. Las posiciones luego cambiaban y ella era la que se encontraba bocarriba en la cama, con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado buscando una mejor penetración. Sus pechos mantenían toda su atención sin embargo. Y luego se venía y él también.  
  


El último video, entre todos, era su favorito, un "te amo" que repetiría hasta que sus oídos sangrasen de ser posible.  
  


Entonces llegaba la culpa, porque había hecho esto, porque no era la primera vez y porque no pensaba que sería la última. Culpa porque aunque había evitado cerrar los ojos lo más que pudo, aún se había imaginado en el lugar de Sasuke, se imaginó a sí mismo siendo el receptor y el dador de placer, porque quería que fuera él, no su hermano. Culpa porque, en términos sencillos, estaba haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke hizo, lo mismo por lo que había apartado a su hermano del camino, había escuchado a su moral y ahora su moral pendía de un hilo, esperando el momento en el que finalmente se rompería. Estaba aterrado de saber que haría en el momento en que eso ocurriera.  
  


Pero quería saber.

Quería saber qué.

Quería saber cuándo.

Quería saber dónde.

Quería saber cómo.  
  


Porque si lo sabía, podría hacerlo diferente, podría hacerlo mejor, entonces él sería mejor, su moral estaría salva.  
  


Entonces, se prepararía mejor y sería mejor.  
  


Itachi Uchiha siempre era mejor.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Uchiha están loquitos.


	6. Itachi III

- _Me graduaré pronto_

Parpadeó un par de veces, leyendo el mensaje nuevamente y revisando el remitente varias ocasiones, buscando algún indicio de que ese mensaje _no_ era para él.

- _Me gustaría que vinieras_

Y realmente, realmente quería pensar que había sido un error y que se lo había enviado tratando mandárselo a su hermano.

- _Te estaré esperando_

Pero…

- _Itachi_

No lo era.

Era un mensaje de ella para él, solo y exclusivamente para él, y un grito de victoria se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

El juez no lo apreciaría.

Los ruidos silenciosos lo rodeaban, la mujer que no había parado de llorar a su lado no hacía más que ponerlo de nervios, sobre todo cuando se percató de cómo lo miraba con acusación cuando él revisaba el único mensaje que era más importante que todo ese circo.

Leyó el mensaje por última vez y luego guardó el celular dentro de su saco, justo a tiempo para que el juez lo llamara a presentar sus pruebas.

Realmente pensaba que este caso era una pérdida de tiempo y que mientras más rápido terminara sería mejor, no tenía ninguna clase de interés en darle justicia a la muerte de alguien que había quitado decenas de vidas por sí mismo, pero su oficio le obligaba a hablar por el fallecido, a culpar al asesino, a dar “tranquilidad” a la familia del hombre que ya no estaba.

Simplemente nauseabundo.

Entonces la información empezó a caer de su boca, respondió las preguntas de los abogados litigantes y los acusadores, siempre teniendo el completo control de sus expresiones, tan robóticamente que todo aquel que no lo conociera diría que lo había practicado de antemano.

_-Oh no, no vayas allí-_ se acusó mentalmente cuando la imagen de aquella mujer empezó a pintarse en su cabeza. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sonreír, no era el lugar ni el momento, pero… - _¿Qué se pondrá ese día? ¿Algo que resalte sus piernas? Tal vez algo negro. Podría llevarla a cenar, y luego… ¡No! ¡Enfócate!_ –apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de que sus pensamientos no fueran más allá, pero era difícil, muchos posibles escenarios pasaban en su cabeza en formas de flashes, y en todos en lo único que se podía enfocar era en su sonrisa.

Quería gritarles que ya era suficiente, que lo dejaran ir porque tenía cosas más importantes que estar en el juicio para encarcelar a un psicópata que había matado al líder de una banda criminal ¡Por Dios! ¡Todos deberían estar presos! Incluso la sufrida viuda a la cual se había quedado sola con dos hijos y mucha droga.

E incluso luego de que le permitieran levantarse tenía que quedarse hasta el final de la causa, volviendo a su lugar y sentándose al lado de la viuda nuevamente, todo era tan ridículamente largo y lento que con impaciencia golpeó el piso con uno de sus pies, sin importarle la mirada ofendida de la mujer y quien quiera que fuera la persona detrás de él.

Y tan pronto como el juicio fue dado por finalizado, al menos por ese día, salió sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie y sin atender al llamado de algunos de sus colegas.

Condujo en el límite de velocidad +1, evitó todas las calles y avenidas conocidas por estar constantemente congestionadas e incluso de esa forma tuvo que frenar en varias ocasiones, algunas de repente para evitar atropellarse, y la frustración crecía en él.

Incluso luego de llegar a su casa su cuerpo seguía estando rígido, casi arrancó la puerta con sus propias manos cuando su llave decidió fallar. Cuando finalmente entró cerró su puerta con un fuerte golpe y subió su escalera de dos en dos, en menos de diez segundos ya estaba en su habitación, sacando su portátil y mientras esta encendía él agarraba el celular y se quitaba el saco.

- _No me lo perdería –_ fue la respuesta que le envió.

Entró a su closet y buscó en la parte más profunda hasta agarrar la caja de cartas que guardaba tan celosamente, salió y volvió a su escritorio, sentándose frente a su laptop y abrió la caja que, sin bien anteriormente contenía diecisiete cartas, ahora era la portadora de treinta y tres, siendo las ultimas dieciséis correspondientes a los últimos cinco meses de los que se habían vuelto a reunir tres veces. En su último encuentro hace dos semanas él no pasó por alto que, donde normalmente ella le entregaría una carta por cada semana de los dos meses anteriores, solo le entregó cinco.

Dentro de la caja y juntos a las cartas se encontraba el antiguo celular de Sasuke, el cual tomó junto con la carta que se encontraba fechada más recientemente. También buscó un cable con el cual conectó el celular a la computadora luego de encenderlo. Dejó que un nuevo backup se reescribiera y mientras esperaba abrió la carta para leerla nuevamente.

_Hola_

_¿Qué tal estas?_

_Es una pregunta tonta, lo sé, nunca respondes, e incluso si lo hicieras no sería lo mismo cuando escribas a cuando yo la reciba._

_¿Por qué no respondes? Sé que has estado recibiendo mis cartas, Itachi siempre me dice que ya deberías haberlas leído, Itachi no mentiría, entonces ¿por qué? Sé que es arriesgado, pero una carta más no debería ser tan difícil._

_Últimamente he estado pensando mucho, pienso en los años de escuela, pienso en mi tiempo como patinadora, pienso en mi carrera, y todos estos pensamientos me dan felicidad, era buenos tiempos, me gusta recordar. Entonces pienso en nosotros y muchas veces se siente… vacío._

_Lo recuerdo todo y nada se siente igual._

_También recordé ese día y me pregunto por qué lo hiciste, y confío en ti, no es que necesite una respuesta, pero a veces quiero una._

_Itachi me ha estado ayudando mucho, siempre sabe que decir para animarme, aunque no lo veo tan seguido como me gustaría. A veces pienso que trabaja demasiado, siempre que lo veo parece estar exhausto, como si no hubiera dormido en un largo tiempo, me preocupa, pero supongo que es normal para un detective._

_Tal vez deberías volver y ayudarlo un poco._

_¿Has recibido las fotos? ¿Qué piensas de mi vestido para la graduación? Ino me ayudó a escogerlo y pensé completamente en ti cuando lo vi, es un poco vergonzoso y a veces pienso que debería comprar otro en caso de que no puedas volver, así podría guardar el otro para después de que termines y regreses._

_Los demás quieren que hagamos un viaje de celebración luego de la graduación, aún no decidimos donde ir, pero es casi seguro que iremos a algún lugar cerca del mar ¿debería invitar a Itachi? Creo que le haría bien salir y despejarse un poco de los problemas, talvez pueda convencerlo de acompañarme._

_Yo… realmente ya no sé qué más escribir aparte de que espero que puedas volver para el día de mi graduación, ha pasado casi un año y significaría mucho para mí._

_Hinata_

Era su carta favorita. Era la primera de todas en la que lo mencionaba abiertamente –tres veces, no menos – ¡Y no solo eso! También decía que se preocupaba por él y que quería invitarlo a salir.

Era tan, tan afortunado.

Suspiró satisfecho y volvió a guardar la carta cuidadosamente, esperó un momento y cuando por fin el backup fue completado buscó entre todas las carpetas hasta llegar a la llamada donde todas las imágenes se encontraban almacenadas, buscando específicamente la última imagen guardada, donde estaba ella con el susodicho vestido negro, uno muy corto que apenas cubría lo suficiente. El vestido para su graduación.

Suspiró feliz.

Muy afortunado.

* * *

…

Estaba retrasado.

No era propio de él llegar tarde a ningún lado. Culpaba a su jefe y sus reuniones informativas sorpresas, realmente tomó todo de él el que se mantuviera tan tranquilo y compacto mientras escuchaba al hombre hablar sin fin.

Ahora estaba lejos, finalmente en el anfiteatro principal de la ciudad donde debía estar desde el principio de ese día, caminando entre personas a las que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no empujar. ¿Por qué había tanta gente? Era molesto cuando creía encontrar a quien buscaba solo para descubrir que se había equivocado.

Pero finalmente dio con ella, rodeada de su familia, con su cuerpo cubierto con una toga y el birrete en una de sus manos, de espaldas a él.

Se detuvo un momento, rápidamente alisando su traje y tomando una serie de profundas respiraciones para calmarse y sosegar la sensación familiar que crecía en su ingle.

Caminó con paso firme y casi se derrumbó cuando ella volteó y su largo y liso cabello voló junto con su movimiento elegantemente, y sus piernas temblaron cuando le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Itachi!

Las miradas algo sorprendidas que les dirigían cuando ella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo no les eran ajenas, pero realmente no le importó cuando él abrió los brazos y la recibió gratamente, levantándola un poco en el aire cuando finalmente estaba entre sus brazos.

— Creí que no vendrías —dijo un momento después, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te dije que no me lo perdería —dijo y sonrió —Me disculpo por no haber llegado a la ceremonia — realmente odiaba a su jefe por eso.

—No te preocupes, ya estás aquí —sonrió ampliamente cegándolo.

Siempre lo estaría.

Los dos se unieron a los demás luego de unos momentos, le dio la mano a su padre y a su hermano, saludó a su hermana con una leve sonrisa.

Se mantuvo tan cerca de ella como pudo, cuidando de no parecer sospechoso pero siempre aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenía para rozarla levemente, pequeños contactos que ella no parecía notar en su estado de emoción.

—Me gustaría invitarte a comer para celebrar —soltó de repente y toda la charla alrededor de ellos se detuvo y todos lo miraron, ella parecía un poco sorprendida, su hermana era más abierta con su expresiones, su primo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y su padre solo levantó una ceja —En nombre de Sasuke, quiero decir

No le respondió inmediatamente, en su lugar miró a su padre como buscando algún tipo de aprobación.

—Puede ir si quieres, Hinata —fue lo que dijo el hombre mayor, mirando su reloj y haciendo un gesto hacia Neji con su cabeza y sostuvo a Hanabi por los hombros, pareciendo evitar que dijera cualquier cosa —Nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero sin duda celebraremos esta noche — pero ninguno de movió, esperando que ella diera su respuesta.

Hinata volvió a mirarlo y aún parecía estar decidiendo que responder, hasta que sonrió.

—Me encantaría

Hiashi asintió y empezó a caminar, arrastrando a Hanabi y Neji los siguió.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó de inmediato. Mientras la conducía fuera del anfiteatro puso su otra mano sobre la que ella mantenía su brazo agarrado firmemente, queriendo sentir lo más posible. La miraba a cada medio minuto y luego trataba de imaginarse como se verían juntos, como sería esa imagen a los ojos de las personas que los veían pasar, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de cristal y pudo ver a ambos en esta.

Le gustaba.

Notó como Hiashi le daba una leve mirada y asentía a su dirección, como si aprobara algo, y luego le indicaba a su chofer que se pusiera en marcha. Él condujo a Hinata hasta su propio auto abriendo la puerta del pasajero para ella y luego caminando hacia el lado del conductor.

— Esto es para ti —se estiró hacia atrás, tomando un ramo de camelias rosas y rojas que había conseguido para ella y se lo entregó —felicidades

—Son hermosas —dijo sin aliento y con un notable sonrojo, mirando sorprendida el ramo —gracias

—Ni lo menciones, de hecho, me avergüenza un poco no haber conseguido algo mejor

Y esa declaración le ganó un jadeo.

— ¡¿Q-qué dices?! ¡Son perfectas! —Exclamó —nunca había recibido flores tan hermosas

Tarareó.

— ¿Sasuke nunca te dio flores?

—U-una o dos veces —respondió —Petunias… me daba petunias

Chasqueó la lengua

— ¿Una o dos veces? —Repitió —cualquiera pensaría que le enseñé mejor —volteó levemente hacia ella, queriendo observar su rostro —si yo fuera él, te daría una flor distinta todos los días

Y la reacción de ella a esas simples palabras le causaron extrema satisfacción cuando vio cómo su rostro estallaba en un profundo rosa, pudo notar levemente como su boca parecía temblar, y luego se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Simplemente hermoso.

Tan hermoso que casi había pasado una luz roja, por suerte sus reflejos eran rápidos y pudo frenar a tiempo.

El silencio reinó y trató de identificar qué tipo era ¿Incómodo? ¿Reconfortante? ¿O tal vez era uno de esos silencios que gritaban mil cosas?

Sea cual sea, se encontró extrañando su voz prontamente.

—Entonces ¿Hay algún lugar específico al que quieras ir? —preguntó como si nada, apretando sus manos levemente sobre el volante para que estas no salieran disparadas a tratar de tocarla.

Aún no era tiempo.

En cambio la observó mientras esperaba a que el semáforo volviera a cambiar, ella lo miró apartando parcialmente una de sus manos temblorosas y luego negó, simplemente adorable.

— ¿T-e importaría si-si vamos a tu…casa? —Preguntó entre tartamudeos, pero el contenido de sus palabras realmente le sorprendió y parece que su rostro le delataba — ¡Yo pue-do cocinar algo para nosotros! A- a eso me refiero

Arqueó una ceja y la miró como quitar ambas manos completamente de su rostro y temblorosamente agarrar el centro de su toga, mientras se negaba a mirarlo.

Era una buena cosa que la luz verde apareciera en ese momento, porque incluso si estaba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas fuertemente, sabía que la amplia sonrisa que trataba de evitar simplemente se estaba mostrando al mundo exterior, entonces que ella no lo mirara y él tampoco a ella podía ser una ventaja propia para evitar que descubriera que él sabía exactamente el porqué de su actitud.

Por supuesto, ella no lo sabría.

— ¿Hay algo mal? —preguntó con un leve tinte de preocupación en la voz, e incluso si no la estaba viendo podía sentir su mirada sobre él.

_Habla conmigo_ dijo en su mente _puedes confiar en mí._

—Es-es el vestido —murmuró y él esperó a que continuara —No me gusta

Levantó las cejas y la miró por una fracción de segundos antes de doblar.

—Ino lo escogió —dijo como si estuviera respondiendo a sus interrogantes mentales —Y-yo no lo quería, pero ella dijo que… —su voz murió lentamente, como si no estuviera segura del decir el porqué.

_¿No es esto raro?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, pues si bien había mencionado que su amiga le había ayudado a escogerlo, no esperaba que no le gustara algo que específicamente había escogido para su hermano.

—Está bien —respondió finalmente —pero no puedo dejarte cocinar para nosotros, hoy es tu día, después de todo

—No es un problema —ella le sonrió, podía sentirla haciéndolo —me encanta cocinar

Trató de persuadirla un rato más, podían pedir algo por alguna aplicación mientras ellos se relajaban, pero ella era más terca de lo que pensó en algún momento, por lo que no tuvo más que aceptar, y cuando ambos llegaron a su casa, le enseñó la cocina y ella no tardó en adueñarse del espacio.

A pesar que solo contaba con pasta, unas cuantas verduras y algunos condimentos, esto pareció ser lo suficiente para ella, que se había desenvuelto libremente por su cocina a pesar de que la toga aún no había abandonado su cuerpo, y mientras ella preparaba la pasta y un salteado de vegetales, él se había mantenido observándola todo el tiempo desde la puerta, buscando algunos de los utensilios que ella le pedía y parándose detrás de ella para luego alcanzar algo que estaba muy alto para su estatura.

Ambos comieron plácidamente en su mesa, hablando de cosas al azar antes de que él interrumpiera cada cierto tiempo para dejarle saber lo maravilloso que sabía su comida, negándole sus intentos de descartar los cumplidos que le hacía.

Luego se sentaron en su sala de estar, en las manos de ambos una copa con un vino caro en su interior, uno de esos que él guardaba para ocasiones especiales, y esa sin duda lo era.

El ramo de camelias estaba en el centro de la mesa frente al mueble, dentro del florero que ella le había pedido para sus flores mientras permaneciera.

Ambos habían brindado:

Él brindó por ella y su futuro.

Ella brindó por él y su amistad.

Él, en su interior, brindó por ese momento que compartían y deseó que nunca se acabara.

El tiempo había desaparecido, y no supo en que momento ambos que habían quedado mirándose, él todo hipnotizado por como ella, ya solamente en su vestido, con su brazo sobre el respaldo del mueble y su cabeza sobre el mismo, mirándolo mientras le sonreía suavemente.

Ella le sonreía _a él._

Tal vez fue el alcohol en su sistema, o la cercanía que sus cuerpos mantenían, puede que ambas cosas, pero en algún momento se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella.

Y ambos compartieron un beso suave, un beso que fue mutuo desde el segundo 0, y que en poco tiempo fue apasionado, caliente, un beso que los acercó tanto hasta el punto en el que ahora las piernas de ella se encontraba a cada lado de él mientras se hallaba sentada en su regazo, sus manos aprisionando su rostro mientras las de él se aferraban desesperadamente a su cintura.

Suaves jadeos abandonaron los labios de ambos mientras que la sensación que ella les daba al mover sus caderas inundaban todos sus sentidos. Sus finos dedos se sentían como fuego cuando estos lentamente se deslizaron por su cuello y rozaba lentamente el centro entre sus clavículas. Tres botones de su camisa fueron desenganchados y él la acercó un poco más a él, buscando que sintiera todo lo que le estaba provocando. Sus manos, grandes y callosas, se pasearon desde su cintura a sus muslos y hasta sus rodillas, volviendo a ascender, metiéndose levemente por debajo de su vestido.

Él abandonó sus labios y reclamó su cuello, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener los ojos abiertos y no perder ninguna de las nuevas expresiones que le mostraba sus facciones. Se encargó de que sus labios recorrieran toda su piel blanquecina, desde su mandíbula, a lo largo de su cuello y por la parte superior de sus pechos.

Cada suspiro que salía de su boca le daba fuerzas, y con cada nuevo gemido él iba un poco más lejos.

Sus manos subieron y sin tapujos agarró ambos pechos por sobre la ropa, no queriendo más que arrancar la prenda.

El repentino sonido de un celular los detuvo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, solamente se miraban, y observar los ojos que anteriormente habían estados cerrados, hundidos en placer, ahora se encontraban abiertos con sorpresa y terror, y luego de un rápido movimiento se alejó, tomando su celular con manos temblorosas, pero sin contestar llamada alguna.

—Hinat-

—E-esto esta-está mal

Apretó los labios.

Se puso de pie e intentó acercarse a ella, quien retrocedió rápidamente, provocando que él mismo se detuviera.

El teléfono dejó de sonar.

—Esto… no debió de pasar —podía escuchar su voz romperse, y era como si él se rompiera con ella —S-soy novia de Sasuke —Dijo, pareciendo que se hablaba más a sí misma que a él.

—Tienes razón… lo siento —realmente no lo sentía, esos minutos en el que la tuvo en sus brazos fueron los mejores de su vida, pero si decía eso podría empeorar las cosas.

Así que se contuvo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—T-tengo que irme —rápidamente tomó su toga y sus tacones, que habían permanecido cerca de la entrada desde que habían llegado y caminó hacia la puerta.

Dio grandes pasos hacia ella, agarrando su brazo suave pero con firmeza, y la sintió estremecerse, entonces la soltó.

—Déjame llevarte a casa —le dijo, ella lo miró con escepticismo —No intentaré nada —le aseguró —solo quiero que llegues segura a tu casa… por favor —ella pareció estar a punto de negarse, pero se detuvo, pareciendo pensar y pelear consigo misma, pero finalmente relajó su expresión y lentamente sintió.

—Espera un momento

No la dejó responder, en cambio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cocina, escuchando el celular timbrar por tercera vez.

— _¿Padre?... si… ya vamos en camino…_

Dejó de escuchar cuando entró a la cocina, sin perder tiempo se dirigió al fregadero y abrió el grifo, tomando una gran cantidad de agua entre sus manos y mojando con ella su cara y su pelo y repitió la acción varias veces, tratando de calmar el peligroso calor de su cuerpo.

Con fuerza agarró el filo de la meseta y respiró profundamente mientras contaba hasta diez, tratando de calmarse. Le tomo dos o tres minutos, pero cuando por fin se sintió relativamente tranquilo, salió y se encontró con ella cerca de la puerta.

Agarró sus llaves de un esquinero, y sin decir nada ambos salieron y subieron al auto.

El viaje fue silenciosos e incómodo, Hinata había estado evitándolo desde antes de que salieran. Cada vez que podía pausar la marcha del vehículo volteaba a verla, ella siempre estaba mirando por la ventana, catatónica, aun sosteniendo la toga fuertemente contra sus piernas, casi podría decir que sin respirar.

Les tomó menos tiempo de lo que pensó y ni siquiera entró al lugar, solo se detuvo frente al portón y respiró hondo, queriendo hablar.

Pero ella misma destrabó la puerta y salió a toda prisa del auto, dando un gran portazo y alejándose sin mirar atrás un segundo.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada todo el viaje de regreso, los dientes tan apretados que en cualquier momento podría sangrar, la mandíbula tan tensa que se podría dislocar.

No importaba.

Guardó su auto en el garaje y volvió a su sala, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que esta no se cerró, en cambio se encontraba abierta de par en par.

Caminó de un lado a otro, apretando su cabello, tomando con fuerza su camisa y llevando tanto de ella como pudiera a su boca para morderla y gritar. Pateó sillas y derribó portarretratos.

Algo colorido llamó su atención.

Se acercó a la mesa en el centro de su sala y observó jarrón que en él reposaba, en su interior los tallos de las camelias que tan cuidadosamente había escogido para ella. Acarició lentamente algunos de sus muchos pétalos, percibiendo el perfume casi tan vivo como cuando las compró.

…

El ruido de porcelana rompiéndose interrumpió el breve silencio.

En el piso, frente a una pared, yacían las piezas del jarrón, el agua que contenía y una docena de camelias regadas.

* * *

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Dos meses.

_Dos malditos meses._

Seguía siendo ignorado.

Y ese día, a diferencia de los demás, finalmente se había roto.

_¿Por qué lo hizo?_

No podía entender.

Él la vio, ahí, hermosa, tranquila y acompañada de amigas.

Los ojos de ambos se toparon brevemente y él sonrió, sonrió de verdad y no esperaba más que reciprocidad.

Y ella solo había desviado la mirada, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, prefiriendo concentrarse en una de sus amigas rubias y en el maldito jugo que tomaba.

Pensó que tal vez realmente no lo había visto, y esperó, pero sus ojos siempre evitaron su dirección, en todo momento.

Incluso cuando se paró junto a ella en la fila de servicio.

**_Lo ignoró._ **

****

Entonces ella se fue y él hizo lo mismo. El pequeño momento de tranquilidad que había sentido por primera vez en _dos malditos meses_ desapareció y volvió a ser el hombre furioso que fue durante todo ese tiempo.

Sus compañeros lo evitaron.

Su jefe lo reprendió.

Y fue suspendido cuando rompió la nariz de un sospechoso luego de un comentario desmedido.

Su puerta ya no soportaba sus arranques de ira, el pedazo de madera ya solamente sostenía sus bisagras con un tornillo cada una y solo cerraba gracias a los pestillos, pues la manija hace poco menos de un mes había dejado de ser funcional.

Ese día, la puerta calló.

No le importó.

Subió sus escaleras pisando fuertemente, directo a su habitación, y ya en ella, sin detenerse, tomó un bolígrafo y fue a su closet, a su único consuelo.

**_La caja de cartas._ **

****

Sin cuidado las sacó todas, arrojando la caja a la cama y las cartas sobre el escritorio. Los sobres que había cuidado tan bien ahora eran arrancados y desechados sin cuidado por toda superficie posible, y agarrando tantas cartas como pudo, escribió:

_Querido… Itachi_

_Te amo, Itachi_

_Querido Itachi_

_Te extraño, Itachi_

_Querido Itachi_

_Te amo, Itachi_

_Mi amor, Itachi_

_Querido Itachi_

_Querido Itachi_

_Querido Itachi_

_Querido Itachi!_

_Querido Itachi!_

_Querido ITACHI_

_Te amo ITACHI_

_Vuelve pronto, ITACHI_

_Te extraño, ITACHI_

_Querido ITACHI_

_Querido ITACHI_

_Querido ITACHI_

_QUERIDO ITACHI_

_QUERIDO ITACHI_

_QUERIDO ITACHI_

_QUERIDO ITACHI_

_TE EXTRAÑO, ITACHI_

_TE AMO ITACHI_

_TE AMO ITACHI_

_TE AMO ITACHI_

_TE AMO ITACHI_

_TE EXTRAÑO, ITACHI_

_ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI ITACHI!!!_

_HINATA E ITACHI_

Aspiró fuertemente.

— ¡Madre! —Gritó, parándose de repente y mirando el retrato que colgaba frente a su cama, acercándose a él tanto como pudo, desesperadamente — ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! —suplicó ayuda, implorando una respuesta, pero ella no respondería.

Nunca lo hacía.

En su lugar, siguió la dirección de sus negros ojos, que apuntaban a su cama y miraban a la caja.

Se acercó y miró dentro, metió la mano y sacó el celular.

Lo miró por un segundo y luego lo encendió, dirigiéndose tranquilamente a la sección de mensajes.

- _Conocí a alguien_

**_Enviar._ **

- _¿Sasuke?_

_-¿Sasuke? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-¡No me ignores!_

_-¡Sasuke! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

Los mensajes llegaron en gran cantidad y simultáneamente, como un aluvión, tantos que apenas podía leer uno que otro en la vista previa, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para leerlos.

Se detuvieron.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Y al igual que el jarrón con camelias, arrojó el objeto a la pared, y lo destruyó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente, amo el recurso de repetir las cosas para demostrar algún tipo de locura, y quedé muy satisfecha por como salió en este capítulo.
> 
> Y lo quería hacer desde que empecé a escribir los capítulos nuevos, solo esperaba el momento perfecto y creo que este definitivamente lo era ¿Qué les pareció?


	7. Itchi IV

_._

_._

Tiempo actual

_Recuerdos_

_._

_._

_Cuatro años_

Incluso si había marcado cada día que pasaba en el calendario, aún le era difícil de creer.

Pero era real y podía sentirlo, sobre todo con el leve movimiento de su espalda unida a su pecho cada vez que respiraba, o cuando en su inconciencia buscaba cambiar de posición pero nunca se alejaba y en su lugar se pegaba más a él.

Podía confirmarlo porque la veía, la abrazaba más cerca y el tacto entre ambos le reafirmaba que estaba despierto, y no soñando.

Era un pensamiento recurrente el que todo podía ser falso, algún tipo de alucinación para atormentarlo, por eso cada mañana él despertaría antes que ella y la vería dormir tanto como pudiera, abrazándola, preguntándose que estaba soñando cuando la comisura de su labio se elevaba por pocos segundos en una pequeña sonrisa ¿Qué la haría tan feliz? No le costaba admitir que le pondría un poco celoso si no fuera él.

Verla dormir siempre lo llevaba a esa noche, a la primera vez que la había visto de esa forma, descansando pacíficamente cinco años atrás, antes de que fueran… _esto._

* * *

_Estaba agitado, airado, **confundido.**_

****

_¿Qué había hecho mal?_

_No lo entendía._

_¿Por qué, si trataba de protegerla, lo había abandonado?_

_Alejarla de su hermano, su secuestrador, su abusador, era lo correcto, lo sabía, se lo decía a si mismo día tras día. La había liberado._

_¡Y no solamente eso!_

_No._

_También le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Sasuke para empezar de nuevo, lejos de sus pecados. Una segunda oportunidad rehacer su vida y llevarla por el camino del bien, como debió de ser._

_Deberían agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos._

_En cambio estaba solo, malhumorado y con la sombra de una barba de una semana de evolución._

_Era un desastre, ni siquiera se había percatado el momento en el que llegó a la cocina. Cómo en piloto automático su cuerpo se encontraba tratando de persistir, llevando a cabo órdenes inexistentes de su cerebro que desesperadamente intentaba mantenerlo con vida._

_Como en ese momento, en el que se encontraba observando dentro de la nevera sin hacer movimiento alguno, y luego de casi 5 minutos completos agarró el cartón de leche y sin vergüenza alguna tomó directamente, haciendo una mueca._

_Estaba rancia._

_La volvió a colocar dentro del refrigerador y se dirigió a la sala, ignorando completamente que había dejado el frigorífico abierto, y se sentó con la espalda recta, mirando su reflejo en el televisor apagado._

_Incluso ante la imagen oscurecida podía notar ciertas cosas de su apariencia, como, por ejemplo, su pelo, suelto y despeinado, con unos cuantos mechones levemente recogidos por los nudos que tenía en consecuencia de no haber si quiera pasados sus dedos a través de él._

_Su abdomen y sus brazos, anteriormente con una musculatura bien definida pero nada exagerada ahora se encontraban blandos o perdidos ante la falta de la intensa actividad física a la que estaba acostumbrado._

_Su rostro se veía cansado y ese cansancio lo hacía ver más viejo, era melancólico como en ese estado se parecía tanto a su padre._

_Las observaciones cesaron cuando unos suaves golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Por el rabillo del ojo miró hacia la puerta de madera –nueva y brillante, la cual sus amigos, preocupados, habían instalado– y esperó a que cesaran, positivo en que la persona al otro lado asumiría que no se encontraba en casa._

_Eventualmente pararon y toda la casa volvió a estar sumida en el silencio._

_Quiso volver a centrarse en su auto evaluación, pero no bien pasados tres minutos los golpes en la puerta volvieron, haciéndolo preguntarse si sería la misma persona de hace momentos._

_Sin embargo tampoco se movió, exasperándose cuando los golpes se volvieron un poco más fuerte que antes._

_Y no paraban._

_La ira volvió a él, más fuerte e intensa, provocando que algunos de sus huesos tronaran cuando se paró de repente y caminó hacia su entrada en pasos silenciosos, mirando la madera que lo separaba del mundo exterior con odio y esperando que quien sea que lo quisiera molestar pudiera sentirlo._

_Los golpes se detuvieron de nuevo y una pequeña sensación de victoria llegó a él, pero no permaneció cuando vio que la leve sombra que se colaba por debajo de la puerta en lugar de desaparecer se hizo más grande, cubriendo más espacio._

_Se quedó en la misma posición por un rato, ignorando la tensión que se acumulaba en la parte posterior de su cuello rígido mientras esperaba que quien fuera que estaba en su puerta se fuera, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más ira se desarrollaba dentro de él hasta que finalmente explotó, llevándolo a contener el aire en sus pulmones, listo para gritar, destrabando la puerta para enfrentar a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado._

_Pero su boca se cerró de inmediato._

_Aún con la cabeza inclinada vio a la persona que había sido tan insistente ante su puerta., mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y sorprendidos desde abajo donde se encontraba sentada, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, estaba Hinata._

_De repente su estado actual lo golpeó con la fuerza de mil balas._

_Retrocedió dos pasos al mismo tiempo en el que ella lentamente se ponía de pie aun mirándolo a los ojos, para momentos después estudiarlo de arriba hacia abajo, probablemente juzgándolo con la mirada triste que se había apoderado de sus facciones y que nuevamente se fijó en sus ojos._

_Entró a su morada con lentos pasos, rígida y alerta como si estuviera entrando a la guarida del león, y con cada uno de sus pasos él retrocedía solo unos cuantos segundos después, sintiéndose de repente profundamente avergonzado de no estar preparado para una situación como esa y permitirse ser visto en ese estado._

_Ella miró alrededor de la sala, fijándose en cada punto donde la suciedad y la basura se habían acumulado, totalmente diferente de la última vez que había estado ahí._

_Él quería decir algo, pero el solo pensamiento de que su aliento de más de tres días de descuido llegara a su nariz le hacía sellar su boca con fuerza. Con un suave suspiro ella se acercó a la mesa de centro y empezó a recoger unos pocos platos, vasos y envolturas sobre ella, y cuando sus manos estuvieron llenas se volteó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_— Haré algo de limpieza mientras te preparas —le dijo, y él sabía que tras esa sonrisa y sus suaves palabras había una orden, una orden para que subiera esas escaleras y no bajara hasta que se encargara por completo de su higiene, y supo que no tenía lugar a discusión cuando le mostró la espalda y desapareció en su cocina._

_Indeciso, finalmente subió las escaleras, su mente siendo un tornado ante la última serie de sucesos, sintiéndose desrealizado, sin percibir sus propios pasos._

_Llegó a su habitación y sin detener su paso fue directamente a su baño, desvistiéndose y metiéndose a la bañera, sentándose y dejando que el agua caliente callera sobre él._

_Podía verla, en su mente, caminando alrededor de la pocilga que estaba hecha su casa, arrugando la nariz y probablemente arrepintiéndose de haber ido a ese lugar. No podía dejar que eso siguiera, entonces, volviendo en sí y poniéndose de pie, tomó el champú y empezó a lavar su cabello._

_No le tomó tanto tiempo, con el mismo champú que caía de su pelo lavó todo su cuerpo, siendo minucioso en todas esas áreas donde podía ver y sentir la mugre, rascando tanto que al final un furioso tono de rojo resaltaba en su piel. Con el agua aun enjuagando la espuma en su cuerpo se cepilló una y otra vez, hasta que ya no podía saborear nada más que la menta fresca del dentífrico y asegurándose que permaneciera así luego de un par de gárgaras con enjuague bucal. El verdadero problema llegó a la hora de desenredar su pelo, incluso con ese acondicionador que lo suavizaba increíblemente le era imposible hacerlo, el peine, a pesar de sus celdas gruesas y fuertes, no parecía pasar más allá de la mitad superior de su cabello._

_Con un suspiro resignado sacó el exceso de productos sobre su cuerpo y salió del baño, aún con el peine en sus manos porque no había forma en que dejaría de intentar de romper los molestos nudos en su cabello, y se dirigió a una de sus gavetas para tomar un par de viejos pantalones de chándal grises, dejando su pecho al desnudo y continuando con su infructuoso intento frente al espejo, perdiendo lentamente la paciencia._

_Se sorprendió lo rápido que sus brazos cedieron ante la constante posición alzada, llevándolo a finalmente rendirse y tirar el peine descuidadamente el mueble unido al espejo._

_Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia las escaleras, encontrándose con la vista de Hinata a los pies de los escalones, visiblemente insegura de si debería subir, y cuando lo vio en lo alto pareció arrepentirse de si quiera pensarlo, lo cual debería asegurarle de alguna forma que estaba bien._

_Solo que no ese día._

_—No debiste de hacerlo — le dijo después de un momento de recorrer con la mirada su sala, finalmente más decente de lo que la había dejado cuando subió a bañarse._

_La escuchó murmurar algo que fue inentendible, presuntamente estaría rechazando sus palabras anteriores antes de pasar a su lado y buscar una bolsa de basura de un tamaño considerable, dispuesta a sacarla pero que no permitió cuando se la quitó de las manos y lo hizo él mismo porque era su casa y ella la visitante, ya había sido lo suficientemente descortés al dejarla hacer todas esas cosas mientras él se relajaba en su baño._

_—Yo-. Quería hacer algo de comer pero… tu cocina está… — vacía, sabía que quería decir antes de que su voz muriera entre murmullos e intentos de no tartamudear._

_—Podemos pedir algo —sugirió, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que se volvía a cernir en él ante las circunstancias._

_Trató de pasar la mano por su pelo, pero al hundir sus dedos entre sus hebras y estos no querer seguir avanzando hacia abajo se encontró frustrado, recordando lo enredado que estaba pero no siendo persuadido para parar, en cambio haló más fuerte, pero no avanzaba en absoluto. Ella sonrió levemente y le dijo en una pequeña y suave voz que se sentara en el piso para ayudarlo mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el sofá, abriendo sus piernas para él se ajustara más cómodamente. El silencio los envolvió por un corto momento, hasta que volvió a hablar._

_— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella en un susurro, la preocupación goteante en sus palabras mientras sus dedos separaban con cuidado el pelo, empezando en aquella parte menos problemática._

_“Tú” quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua porque eso sonaría acusatorio, totalmente diferente de lo que quería._

_En cambio, se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, subiendo sus brazos hasta que finalmente los colocó sobre los muslos de ella y dejando sus manos colgar al aire, también queriendo tocarle las rodillas por sobre sus leggings, pero eso sería ir un poco más allá del contacto “inocente” que quería aparentar._

_—Mucho, la verdad —respondió finalmente, decidiendo que la verdad a medias sería la mejor opción en ese momento —He estado un poco fuera de mi mismo desde hace un tiempo y no ha sido algo bueno, mis impulsos… no he podido controlarlos como suelo hacerlo normalmente —dijo soltando pequeños suspiros —me suspendieron de mis actividades luego de que puse un caso en peligro cuando golpeé a uno de los sospechosos —se detuvo un momento, cerrando los ojos cuando una oleada de placer se propagó por su cuerpo cuando ella, luego de halar su pelo un poco más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía, acarició su cuero cabelludo con las puntas de sus dedos para calmar el dolor._

_Ella tarareó levemente, para animarlo a continuar._

_—Ha pasado más a menudo en los últimos meses de lo que me gustaría admitir, y luego… —carraspeó, incómodo —después pasó lo… nuestro_

_El silencio los envolvió._

_Lo nuestro… había salido de entre sus labios con naturalidad, incluso cuando interiormente se había ordenado a no decir tal cosa, no fue suficiente._

_Ella detuvo por unos segundos su tarea autoimpuesta, segundos que a su percepción parecieron horas, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y amenazaba con extenderse a su pecho desapareció súbitamente cuando los movimientos relajantes empezaron nuevamente, sin embargo nuevas dudas nacieron en él, pues de todo lo que había esperado que pasara, la calma no era una de ellas._

_Y la duda lentamente se volvía pánico, obviamente dijo algo fuera de lugar._

_Se aclaró la garganta e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la suave forma en la que una de sus manos había dejado su cabeza y se posó sobre su hombro para mantenerlo en su lugar en un agarre que definitivamente podría romper si no fuera por lo pesada que se sentía su pequeña mano sobre él._

_Era absurdo que tan dominado se sentía con ese simple gesto, la tensión en sus hombros desapareciendo cuando fueron cubiertos por sus ambas manos, masajeándolos de forma lenta y tortuosa pero efectiva, para que luego su aliento quedara atrapado irremediablemente en sus pulmones cuando esas mismas manos empezaron a descender hasta su pecho y luego bajaban un poco más, cruzándose entre ellas._

_Todo el aire fue liberado cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo verla, mirándolo mientras descansaba la cabeza sobre su propio hombro._

_Cuando volteó la cabeza para mirarla mejor, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad._

_La cercanía de sus labios era tortuosa, intensa e intrigante, pero el verdadero evento estaba en sus grandes ojos claros, no pudiendo apartar los propios porque eran hermosos y con una profundidad que podría rivalizar con el mar. Lo tenía tan atrapado que se perdió por completo el momento en el que ella, si, ella, se acercó y selló sus labios con los de él, siendo consciente solamente a partir del momento en el que los ojos nacarados que lo tenían apresados se cerraron._

_Su interior se volvió la definición de lo que sería un terremoto, pero su exterior estaba tan tranquilo como el de una estatua._

_Esa tranquilidad se rompió cuando sus labios se separaron y ella volvió a tomar su posición sentada erguida y lo soltó, provocando que él rápidamente girara todo su cuerpo, con una rodilla completamente contra piso mientras que la otra se mantenía flexionada y su pie en la superficie plana, con sus manos firmemente en la parte superior de los muslos de ella._

_En esta posición ella lo miraba desde arriba, con una expresión relajada y expectante, mientras que él desde abajo solo tomó dos segundos antes de chocar con violencia sus labios nuevamente porque estaba más que claro que era lo que ambos querían, y ¿Quién era él para negarlo?_

_Ella con rapidez lo envolvió con sus brazos, una mano en la espalda y otra entre su pelo, evitando innecesariamente que se apartara de ella. Él hizo lo mismo, acercándola con fuerza a la orilla del mueble hasta que sus brazos tuvieran sus caderas firmemente apresadas, todo su cuerpo estampado contra él y obligando a sus piernas a rodearlo._

_Sus bocas eran un desorden completo, ambos luchando por un dominio que ninguno de los dos estarían dispuestos a ceder, empujando sus lenguas y mordiendo los labios del otro. No le avergonzaba decir que los gruñidos necesitados salían de su boca, pues los pequeños gemidos de ella no mostraban alguna emoción diferente a las de él._

_El pequeño grito de sorpresa que ella soltó cuando él se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba, alzándose lo suficiente como para llevarla con él para luego dejarlos caer a ambos sobre el mueble en una posición más cómoda solo provocó que la confianza en él se disparara, llevándolo más allá de la satisfacción el conocimiento de que, tal como lo había soñado antes, él era el causante de ellos. Se sentía bien tenerla acostada mientras él se alzaba por encima de ella, se sentía correcto._

_Sin dejar de hacer contacto fue descendiendo sus labios, primero besando múltiples veces sus mejillas, delineando su mandíbula con sus labios y casi mordiendo su mentón, siguió bajando por todo su cuello hasta que llegó hasta la parte superior del abrigo que se mantenía tan molestamente en su camino, pero esa intromisión no lo detendría, y mientras seguía concentrado en la base de su cuello con sus manos intentó bajar el zipper que la mantenía restringida de él, una tarea que resultó ser más complicada de lo que debería, casi provocándole mandar todo al diablo y romper la maldita cosa._

_Cuando finalmente lo abrió no perdió tiempo para sentir con sus labios la parte superior de los pechos de Hinata, ya no teniendo la paciencia suficiente rompió la ajustada camisilla negra sin ningún esfuerzo, dejando solamente el sostén para cubrir sus pechos llenos, pero no importaba del todo, no mientras se encargaba de marcar cada espacio visible._

_Las erráticas respiraciones de ella le fascinaban, su cuerpo le estaba demostrando lo bien que se sentía con él y lo llamaban a más. Era una buena cosa que el sostén se desenganchaba por la parte delantera, de lo contrario se hubiera perdido los suaves rebotes debido a su liberación, hipnotizadores a tal grado que provocó el movimiento nuevamente cuando empujó su entrepierna cubierta pero muy excitada contra la de ella, causando una mezcla de suspiros, gemidos y jadeos combinados en una hermosa sinfonía que lo llamaba a continuar, y ¿Quién era él para ignorar el llamado?_

_Volvió a sumergirse, esta vez su boca yendo directamente a uno de sus pechos mientras que el otro era apretado por su mano, alternando entre uno y otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento a ambos, complacido por la sensación de sus pezones contra su lengua._

_Luego de unos minutos fue halado hacia arriba por su cabello, encontrándose de inmediato y nuevamente con los labios de Hinata, ahora ambos pechos desnudos pegados mientras trataban de comerse sus bocas. En algún momento había comenzado nuevamente a mecerse contra ella, ahora teniendo su erección al punto máximo pero aun insoportablemente apresada en sus pantalones, provocando una fricción entre sus sexos que lo llevaba al borde y se preguntaba ¿Cómo se sentiría sin todas esas barreras entre ellos?_

_Y al parecer no era el único con esa incógnita, pues las manos de ella viajaron por todo su costado hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones bajándolos junto a sus pantaloncillos tanto como sus cortos brazos le permitían, pero él continuó el trabajo, quitándoselos finalmente y tomando una posición derecha al momento que soltaba las piernas de ella de su cintura para hacer lo propio con los leggings, siendo estos molestamente difíciles para quitar, pero cuando al fin lo logró los arrojó detrás de él sin ningún cuidado y se quedó estático a la vista._

_Había soñado con esto infinidades de veces en un sinnúmero de escenarios y ninguno le había hecho justicia. El brillo provocado por sus fluidos en sus labios era simplemente perfecto, sobre todo al estar resaltado ante la falta de bello. La idea esta fuera su idea desde el principio era excitante, más aún al no saber si le había quitado la ropa interior junto a los leggings o simplemente no se había puesto nada de bajo._

_Aparentemente se había quedado mirando por mucho tiempo, pues las finas manos de ella aparecieron tratando de bloquear su visión de aquel punto, rozando levemente una de sus uñas contra la punta de su pene que se encontraba bastante cerca de su entrada, enviando un escalofrío a través de su columna._

_—No —gruñó, tomando sus muñecas y apartando sus manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no terminar ahí mismo cuando ella, sonrojada, se mordió el labio inferior ante su reprimenda._

_Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, chocando contra el brazo del mueble y soltándole las muñecas para luego colarlas en su cadera y rodear hasta sus glúteos, haciendo poco esfuerzo para alzarla y escuchó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al mismo tiempo en el que él pasaba sin vergüenza a lo largo de su vagina, jugando con su clítoris cuando llegó al final de su recorrido. Mirar las expresiones que hacía además de la forma en la que sus manos se movían nerviosas sobre su propia cara, indecisas si tapar su boca, sus ojos, si permanecer en sus mejillas o subir hacia su cabeza, todo eso solo le daban más motivación para seguir comiéndola._

_Su lengua invadió su entrada y la sensación de sus paredes temblorosas, tensándose alrededor de ella como si quisieran enviarle un mensaje directo a su polla, le encantaba._

_Profundizó tanto como pudo y giró su lengua asegurándose que no hubiera espacio sin explorar, saliendo y atendiendo nuevamente su clítoris con pequeños juegos de movimientos variados y luego entrando nuevamente en ella._

_—Itachi —le llamó en un suave pero agudo jadeo y él giró por última vez en su interior antes de retirarse._

_Sin perder tiempo le tomó la pierna izquierda y la puso sobre el hombro de él, mientras que la otra la empujó con una mano hacia adelante, poniéndola lo más cerca que pudo al torso de ella, donde ella misma la rodeó, sosteniéndola. Teniendo una mano libre tomó su erección, pasándola arriba y abajo, por una parte para burlase un poco de ella y también mojándose con sus jugos, para luego quedarse quieto en su entrada solo presionando levemente y mirándola directo a los ojos._

_Entonces empezó a mover la cadera hacia adelante, ella oponía poca resistencia y pronto la cabeza de su pene estaba dentro, salió un poco y luego dio un pequeño impulso hacia adelante ganando un delicioso gemido un poco más de su pene entró. Él llevo sus manos a las caderas de Hinata y las agarró firmemente antes de repetir el proceso, empujando un poco más fuerte y soltando un gruñido cuando la mitad de su miembro entró en ella. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, más rápido y más fuerte, y solo bastaron dos empujones más antes de que estuviera por completo dentro de ella._

_Se tomó medio minuto para disfrutar la sensación que le brindaba su interior, caliente, apretado y palpitante, casi provocando que todo su autocontrol se perdiera y terminara en ese mismo momento, pero tomó una respiración profunda y aguantó, empezando a moverse lento y constante, uniéndose a ella en sus gemidos, pero es estímulo visual del movimiento de sus pechos era demasiado y progresivamente sus movimientos pasaron a ser más fuertes, rápidos y erráticos._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus gemidos y jadeos subieran de volumen e hicieran eco por toda la sala, casi cubriendo el sonido de sus testículos chocar con su trasero. Él a veces se inclinaba a reclamar su boca con hambre, agarraba uno de sus pechos y reajustaba sus piernas buscando una posición que le permitiera ir imposiblemente más profundo._

_Salió de ella y los gemidos de molestia y decepción no se hicieron esperar, él por su parte los ignoró pues no tardaría mucho en volver a ella._

_Le hizo ponerse de lado y él se tumbó detrás de ella, quedando con la espalda completamente pegada al respaldo del mueble y tomándole la pierna y atrayéndola hacia atrás para dejarla alzada sobre su cadera, con su mano tomó nuevamente su pene para reposicionarlo nuevamente en su entrada. En su movimiento se topó por un pequeño momento con el punto fruncido entre sus nalgas y consideró brevemente el reclamar como suyo ese agujero también, cosa que descartó al instante pues necesitaba prepararla y él no tenía la paciencia para eso en ese momento, así que volvió a su vagina y entró sin ceremonias, golpeando fuerte desde el principio._

_En esta posición le era más cómodo besarla, tapando con su boca los gritos y gemidos que Hinata soltaba cuando la embestía particularmente fuerte o cuando golpeaba el punto que aprendió rápidamente era el que la llevaba a la cúspide del placer._

_En el momento en el que ella terminó se sintió como una victoria olímpica._

_Los violentos espasmos de su cuerpo solo le estimulaban a seguir envistiéndola, por fin decidido a dejarse liberar finalmente, cosa que alcanzó casi un minuto después que ella._

_Ambos se quedaron tan quietos como podían a pesar de las respiraciones pesadas y a los espasmos de ambos, él burlándose de ella al llevar su mano a la perla hipersensible de ella solamente para sentirla apretarse nuevamente, él sin salir de su interior._

_Presa del cansancio los dos se sumergieron en el sueño casi instantáneo, Itachi con la mano alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola cerca de su pecho y evitando que cayera al piso._

_Tres horas después cuando despertó estaba solo y apenas cubierto con sus pantalones de chándal._

* * *

El recuerdo, a pesar de la forma amarga en el que acababa, siempre lo excitaba.

Luego de eso, su siguiente encuentro fue en los siguientes tres días y había terminado exactamente igual. Un encuentro llevó a otro y luego a otro. En poco tiempo habían recorrido toda su casa y habían tenido relaciones en cada lugar posible. Fue un año completo de una relación clandestina, experimentando todo tipo de cosas, algunas que sin duda le hubieran hecho perder su trabajo si hubieran sido descubiertos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la pequeña mano sobre su miembro, masturbándolo.

Miró a Hinata, aun dándole la espalda y con una mano tirada hacia atrás, tocándolo. Desde donde podía ver su rostro aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la sonrisa en sus labios había cambiado a algo más juguetón, obviamente despierta.

Empezó a dejar pequeños besos de mariposa sobre su cuello y cuando quiso profundizar más y marcarlo, la suave piel de su garganta fue sustituida por la de su otra mano, bloqueándolo.

—No —soltó ella, arrastrando la “o” roncamente —Te lo dije anoche, sin marcas

Gruñó y mordió sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué arruinas la diversión? Mujer sin corazón

Ella rio y se dio la vuelta, ahora enfrentándolo sin dejar de mover la mano sobre su erección.

—Te lo dije, hoy tengo una reunión importante y no puedo permitir que vean los cardenales, y tú…—le besó levemente los labios y sonrió —siempre te dejas llevar

—Puedes usar maquillaje —se quejó

—Demasiado maquillaje como para que parezca natural

—Rectifico, mujer sin corazón —repitió, sin embargo se mantuvo besándola, haciéndolo más profundo cuando terminó en su mano y muslo.

Ambos se quedaron acostados unos momentos jadeantes mientras se recuperaban y luego ella se puso de pie, cubriéndose con la sábana y caminando al baño sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Quieres compañía? —le preguntó con una pizca de coqueteo en la voz.

—No puedo llegar tarde —le respondió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Ante su negativa él simplemente se quedó acostado mientras esperaba que ella saliera ya que también debería empezar a prepararse para el trabajo, siendo uno de esos raros momentos donde se encontraba sin algún caso que lo hubiera sacado de la cama a horas de la madrugada, cosa que agradecía profundamente.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después ella salió con el cuerpo y el pelo envuelto en toallas y arrojó la sábana que anteriormente la había cubierto a la cama. Fue directamente al closet, abriéndolo y sacando la ropa que previamente había preparado para ese día junto a la caja de zapatos más nuevos que tenía.

Era casi un deja vú, pensó, recordando una ocasión que aún le provocaba un mini ataque cardiaco cada vez que pensaba en eso.

* * *

_— ¿Cuál crees que me debería poner?_ — _le preguntó ella mientras le enseñaba dos camisas._

_Levantando un poco la cabeza desde su posición en la cama, miró las dos prendas: una era de un suave color melocotón, mangas largas y botones en forma de pequeñas almohadillas de un tono más oscuro, mientras que la otra era amarilla, con las mangas aparentemente hasta los codos y un bolsillo en la parte superior izquierda, además de que parecía ser media talla más pequeña que la otra._

— _La rosa_ — _respondió sin dudar y felicitándose interiormente al verla asentir complacida, cosa que no pasaba frecuentemente cuando se trataba de ropa._

_La siguió observando mientras sacaba un pantalón vestir negro y los colocó en la cama al lado de él y rápidamente buscaba su ropa interior, dejando caer la toalla y vistiéndose._

_Habían estado viviendo juntos por ocho meses luego de dos años de relación y apenas había perdido las inhibiciones que la acompañaban._

_Era extraño a decir verdad, incluso desde antes de que se hicieran pareja habían tenido una vida sexual bastante activa y poco restringida, incluso algo un poco irresponsable si se era sincero, ambos habían estado teniendo relaciones solamente confiando en el tratamiento anticonceptivo que ella mantenía religiosamente y nada más, estando de acuerdo en que cuando y si quedaba embarazada en algún momento ambos lo aceptarían sin más, aunque sorprendentemente nada de eso había pasado aún._

_Pero cuando le pidió y logró convencerla de que se mudaran juntos, era como si todo aquello nunca hubiera pasado._

_La forma en la que se mantenía pegada al extremo contrario del mueble como si estar cerca de él fuera toxico, o como había tenido noches sin dormir para evitar que se le acercara, o la forma en la que se llevaría su ropa, zapatos y maquillajes al baño, preparándose por completo dentro de él. La peor parte de esa situación fue la forma en la que lo esquivaba siempre que trataba de besarla o incluso acercarse._

_Fue desconcertante._

_Le tomó mucha paciencia e intentos para que finalmente dejara caer todas sus inhibiciones repentinas, e incluso en las noches de tormenta estas inhibiciones parecían querer izarse de nuevo, sintiéndolo en la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaría cuando la abrazaba._

_Sabía que todo eso era culpa de su hermano, de Sasuke, sus acciones, y lo maldecía profundamente por eso._

_— ¿Qué tiene esta caja?_

_Salió de sus pensamientos y se quedó congelado cuando la miró._

_En sus manos estaba la vieja caja de zapatos donde estaban las cartas._

_—Se siente algo pesada —le dijo y la movió de arriba abajo mientras acercaba so oído a la caja._

_—No es nada importante —le respondió él tratando de mantener la calma mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba — ¿Cuál es la que buscas? —le preguntó, refiriéndose al conjunto de cajas con zaparos que estaban entre los estantes superiores._

_Ella señaló una de las que se encontraban más altos de lo que ella podría alcanzar y él con rapidez la tomó y se lo entregó, tomando la otra caja de sus manos y guardándola rápidamente aún más alto de lo que estaba originalmente. Esto pareció ser suficientemente sospechoso par ella debido a la forma en la cual entrecerró los ojos en él y miró de reojo al lugar donde había puesto la caja._

_Entonces en lo que fue un acto de desesperación para apartar la atención de ella, se inclinó y la tomó del rostro, besándola con fuerza._

_Pareció funcionar cuando luego de la sorpresa inicial ella le respondió el beso agarrándole del pelo._

_Con un pie cerró la puerta del closet y la condujo hacia la cama, arrojándola a ella y subiéndose encima para continuar con los besos. Él aún se encontraba desnudo y semi erecto, cosa que lo llevó a seguir adelante hasta que su celular empezó a sonar._

_Ambos se detuvieron jadeantes y mirándose, hasta que por fin él se movió y tomó la llamada, reconociendo con pesar el tono que había puesto para todo aquel relacionado con el trabajo._

_Escuchó con mínima atención como le informaban sobre un asesinato reciente y a donde debería ir para empezar el oficio, mientras miró como Hinata suspiró y se sentó, murmurando que “no tenía tiempo de todos” para luego ponerse los zapatos que anteriormente le había pasado y poniéndose de pie, acercándose a él y dándole un rápido beso de despedida._

_Cuando la llamada terminó minutos después, ella ya se había ido en su propio auto._

_Suspiró, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, tomando rápidamente una ducha y cambiándose con su traje habitual, tomando la caja del closet y finalmente dirigiéndose a la entrada del garaje hacia su propio auto y finalmente partió poniendo la caja en el asiento del lado, con la decisión de llevarla donde ella no pudiera encontrarla de nuevo._

* * *

— ¿Te veo esta noche? —la pregunta lo devolvió nuevamente al presente y la percató inclinada con las manos a cada lado de él, de forma automática frunció los labios y fueron correspondidos con un suave beso.

—Si no matan a alguien hoy —medio bromeó, claramente siendo una posibilidad.

—Te estaré esperando —volvió a besarlo —prepararé la cena y todo

Ante eso se rio.

—En ese caso, aquí estaré —y recibió un último beso junto a una despedida.

Él no tomo mucho tiempo antes de prepararse para también partir.

Mientras arreglaba las mangas de su camisa y bajaba las escaleras, notó sobre la mesa unas pocas invitaciones sobrantes de la boda que sería dentro de pocos días. Se acercó sin evitar sonreír y tomó una en las manos, todavía sin concebir que fuera a casarse con la mujer con quien compartía su cama.

Al mirar el reloj de la pared se dio cuenta de que si no partía llegaría irremediablemente tarde si no partía de inmediato, así que tomó el saco que en la noche anterior había dejado en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor y salió.

Apenas entró en su vehículo mientras se ajustaba la corbata se percató de que aún tenía la invitación en su mano, así que con cuidado la dejó sobre el tablero y comenzó con su camino hacia el precinto.

El día pasó aburrido y repleto en trabajo de escritorio acumulado del que ya no podía escapar.

Sin embargo las cosas estaban mejor así, no solamente porque eso indicaba que el índice de violencia estaba disminuyendo, sino que también podría pedir los días libres correspondientes para el momento de la boda y la luna de miel, tal vez un poco más después.

A las cinco se despidió de todos y se preguntó si Hinata ya habría llegado, dudándolo un poco pues la reunión que tenía ese día era bastante importante y días antes le había dicho que le tomaría casi todo el día, por otro lado, la implicación de que haría la cena también le indicaba que no sería tan tarde como creía inicialmente.

El sol descendente hizo resplandecer algo por un breve momento y sus ojos volaron inmediatamente a la invitación, brillando bajo la suave luz solar. Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo la tomo en las manos nuevamente y se quedó mirándola por un rato.

El sonido de una discusión amortiguada le llamó la atención y miró hacia el auto que se encontraba esperando a su lado. A diferencia de él, ellos llevaban los cristales del vehículo abajo, por lo que sus gritos, aunque inentendibles, llegaban a sus oídos de forma amortiguada.

Era una pareja joven, probablemente solo un poco mayor que él y Hinata, discutían fuertemente pero la expresión de ambos era de angustia. La mujer se encontraba cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y se inclinaba hacia adelante mientras que el hombre trataba de tocarla, siendo rechazado con una sacudida de hombros. De vez en cuando la mujer se descubría el rostro y le gritaba algo para luego retomar la posición.

Él intentó ignorar todo, siendo la expresión del hombre incómodamente familiar, miró alrededor de la calle y notó en la siguiente esquina la oficina de correos.

Cuando el semáforo volvió a cambiar sintió cierto alivio, pero la puerta del vehículo de la otra pareja, la del lado de la mujer, se abrió y ella salió pasando por delante de su auto y alejándose. La siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo bastante lejos, luego volvió a mirar al otro vehículo y sintió pena ante la mirada desbastada del hombre, pero avanzó debido a que las bocinas tras él se volvieron insistentes con razón.

Se estacionó frente a la oficina de correo e insertó una moneda en el parquímetro, estando seguro por lo vacío que se encontraba el lugar que no tardaría mucho.

Mientras hacía una pequeña fila siguió pensando en el rostro desolado del hombre, una expresión que por experiencia propia conocía.

Claramente su relación y la de Hinata no era perfecta, aunque le gustaba pensar que estaban muy cerca de serlo, pero mentiría si dijera que no habían tenido discusiones, y la mayoría de ellas diferían de la palabra pequeña. Y uno de los problemas más grandes era que cada vez que discutían dejaban de hablar, y cuando eso pasaba ella solía hundirse en el recuerdo de Sasuke de una forma u otra. Eso lo había llevado a deshacerse de todo lo que pudiera recordarle a ella u a él sobre su hermano, y había funcionado, el no tener fotos guardadas y la desconexión permanente del teléfono de Sasuke había rendido sus frutos, y sus periodos de silencio tardaban cada vez menos.

Su última gran discusión del año anterior, sin embargo, casi había terminado en desastre.

* * *

_Sus ojos se sentían pesados cuando intentó abrirlos y el olor familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo invadió su nariz de forma violenta. La luz insoportablemente blanca hizo que sus ojos dolieran y por inercia los cerró de nuevo antes de que volviera a abrirlo con más cuidado._

_Recorrió con la mirada su entorno y con rapidez reconoció donde estaba. El hospital._

_Hizo una mueca cuando un pulso de dolor atravesó su pecho e intentó llevar su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, donde se encontraba aquella sensación, pero le fue imposible debido al peso que descansaba sobre él y a la otra mano que agarraba la suya._

_Cuando miró reconoció inmediatamente el pelo oscuro. Hinata se encontraba con la frente apoyada en el brazo de él, aun no notando que él había despertado. Algo de lo que se percató de inmediato fue de la forma en la que temblaba levemente y los suaves sollozos que soltaba y los cuales no hubiera escuchado si no fuera por el silencio que lo arropaba._

_— ¿Hinata? —la llamó, con dificultad. Ella rápidamente levantó la cabeza y lo miró, quedando sin aire._

_—Estás despierto —y parecía que no podía recordarlo._

_— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó._

_Ver el cambio en su rostro fue aterrador, si era honesto. La expresión inicial de completa incredulidad pasó rápidamente a tristeza y luego molestia, soltándolo inmediatamente y tirándose hacia atrás en su silla._

_—Te dispararon —le respondió, casi con rencor. Él no entendía —te dispararon en el pecho, Itachi, moriste dos veces_

_Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas._

_—La muerte duele como una perra —dijo con un poco de humor, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero consiguió el efecto contrario._

_— ¡No es momento para bromear! —Le gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto — ¡No sabes lo asustada que estaba! Estaba en una reunión cuando nos interrumpieron para decirme que estabas en el hospital ¡Me dijeron que debería llegar lo antes posible!_

_— Hinata…_

_— ¡No! —Gritó — ¡Déjame hablar!_

_Él cerró la boca._

_—Cuando llegué me dijeron que estabas en el quirófano ¡Doce horas! Estuviste ahí adentro doce horas y tuve que ver como entraban los doctores y enfermeras llevando más bolsas de sangre de las que podría imaginar serían necesarias_

_Ella se paseaba por la habitación, la cual él apenas había notado era una privada por la falta de otras camas._

_—También escuché desde afuera como gritaban porque tu corazón se detuvo dos veces ¡dos veces! Y casi abofetee a la enfermera que salió a decirme que debería prepararme para una tercera vez porque entonces sería posible que no pudieran mantenerte con vida_

_Él escuchó en silencio, apenas pudiendo entender lo que decía a causa de las drogas en su sistema._

_—Entonces permaneciste en coma inducido por cinco días mientras estabas en cuidados intensivos, y no me dejaban entrar porque la primera vez que te vi luego de la operación tuve un ataque de pánico cuando te vi con todos esos tubos que salían de ti —ella detuvo su caminar, pareciendo querer tocarlo pero conteniéndose —ayer pudieron trasladarte a esta habitación y no me he atrevido a dormir porque siento que si cerraba los ojos, te irías y no podría despedirme, y cada vez que tus dedos se movían creía que despertarías, pero nunca lo hacías_

_Él seguía observándola, notando las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y la forma en la que seguía temblando violentamente, pero el agotamiento era visible en ella._

_—Yo… tenía miedo —finalizó en un susurro._

_El dolor lo atravesó nuevamente, pero este no provenía de su herida, era otro tipo de dolor._

_—Yo… —intentó hablar —Lo siento_

_No era suficiente, podía verlo en su expresión, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_—Habían niños…—dijo, tratando de recordar lo último que pasó —Estaba tratando de ayudarlos… él les apuntaba…_

_El recuerdo del sospechoso de asesinar a una mujer, su esposa, apuntaba el arma a su hijo más pequeño de apenas dos años, advirtiéndoles que no se acercaran._

_—Estaba tratando de convencerlo para que nos entregara a los niños —relató con confusión_

_—Lo sé —le susurró ella —lo sé, Kisame me contó todo_

_Se sentó de nuevo._

_—Los niños están bien, están a salvo —le dijo ella, como si supiera que era algo que quería preguntar —Los salvaste, eres un héroe_

_—No soy un héroe —negó suavemente —es parte de mi trabajo, mantenerlos a salvo_

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio._

_—Itachi —lo llamó en voz baja y rota —yo… no creo poder soportarlo_

_La miró sin comprender._

_—Tu trabajo es muy peligroso —susurró— no creo poder soportar saber que te podrían matar en cualquier momento_

_Su corazón, según los ruidos que hacía la máquina conectada a él, se estaba acelerando._

_—Yo… creo que deberíamos…_

_—No —se negó rápidamente, haciendo una mueca ante lo doloroso que se sentía todo._

_—Itachi_

_—Yo… ¡seré más cuidadoso! —Dijo con un poco de desespero —de cualquier forma me sacarán por un tiempo del campo_

_Con una mueca intentó sentarse y eso la alarmó, acercándose a él y tratando de impedirle que lo hiciera, él aprovechó y le tomó la mano._

_—Por favor —pidió —no puedes… no puedes…_

_—Itachi, cálmate_

_Él negó con la cabeza y la atrajo hacia él con dificultad, enterrando su cabeza en su estómago y rodeándole la cadera con una mano._

_—No puedes dejarme —susurró._

_—No lo haré —le dijo en el mismo tono, pero él sospechaba de esas palabras._

_—No puedes —repitió._

_—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento —dijo ella —no iré a ningún lado, pero tienes que calmarte_

_Ella empezó a peinar su cabello y masajear su cabeza, algo que siempre lo calmaba cuando se encontraba en su peor momento, y que en ese instante también estaba funcionando._

_—Tengo que llamar a una enfermera —la escuchó decir luego de un rato —se supone que debí de hacerlo desde que abriste los ojos_

_Sin embargo no la soltó y solo susurró:_

_—Un poco más, por favor_

* * *

Las semanas luego de eso fueron tensas, ella no lo había dejado como pensó que lo haría, pero le era evidente de que no se sentía cómoda con la situación. Más de una vez la escuchó llorar cuando se suponía que él dormía luego de tomar los medicamentos para el dolor y los medicamentos que lo ayudarían a dormir. Se sintió impotente durante ese mes de reposo absoluto que le había ordenado el médico, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado, ambos se sentaron y tuvieron una charla a corazón abierto.

Él había dejado en claro que no renunciaría a su trabajo, pero admitió que era imprudente en ese tipo de situaciones y que trabajaría en eso, ella por su parte insistió en que no quería que renunciara y que nunca le pediría eso, pero le era difícil vivir con ese nuevo miedo obtenido de esa situación. Le tomó muchos intentos para finalmente convencerla, pero habían arreglado en gran medida su relación, claro, poniendo compromisos de ambos de por medio.

Tres meses después le pidió matrimonio, y el “si” que recibió fue la mejor cosa que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

Finalmente terminó de enviar la invitación, optando por el servicio más barato y lento, contando con que eso sería suficiente.

Salió de la oficina de correos y se dirigió directamente a casa, ya siendo la seis y media para cuando llegó. El auto de Hinata ya estaba en su lugar habitual en el garaje y cuando entró a la casa fue recibido por ella, aún con la ropa con la que se había ido y un delantal.

—Espera en la mesa, la cena estará lista dentro de poco tiempo —le dijo luego de un largo beso, conduciéndolo al comedor.

— ¿No es un poco temprano para cenar? —preguntó mientras se sentaba, dejado que ella le quitara el saco y aflojara su corbata.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó ella con un asentimiento, colgando ambas prendas en uno de sus brazos —pero tengo buenas noticias, así que comer un poco más temprano no está mal

Y se retiró sin dejarlo decir nada más.

Poco tiempo después empezó a poner la mesa, una pequeña selección de platos empezaron a aparecer ante el: pasta, carne de res, ensalada de coliflor y un salteado, acompañado de una botella de vino y una jarra de jugo de cereza.

En un acto impropio pero completamente bienvenido, Hinata se sentó en sus piernas y empezó a alimentarlo, cosa que él aceptó e hizo lo mismo con ella. No perdió de vista el hecho de que solo había una copa para el vino, por lo que cuando se sirvió le brindó un poco, cosa que ella rechazó y en su lugar tomo un vaso con jugo.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de celebración? —preguntó cuándo terminaron de comer, ajustándola bien a su regazo.

—Bueno ¿recuerdas ese proyecto que estuve tratando de conseguir durante todo este tiempo? —Él asintió — ¡Lo conseguí!

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! —Dijo, con emoción genuina —sabía que lo obtendrías, los otros idiotas no tenían oportunidad de todos modos

Ella se rio ante su comentario

—Además dijeron que si todo marchaba bien, podría dirigir los siguientes dos proyectos en el extranjero

— ¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? —Preguntó —Deberíamos estar celebrando —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella con la intensión de besarla, pero entre risas ella le tapó la boca con sus manos y negó.

— ¡Te dije que tenía buenas noticias! Aún hay más — Aún con la boca cubierta él dijo “¿más?”, siendo este amortiguado por sus manos, pero ella pareció entenderlo y asintió.

Sin embargo, en lugar de decir algo, se puso de pie caminando hacia el pacillo y lo dejó sentado, confundido y no sabiendo si debería seguirla o esperarla ahí, pero cuando iba a ponerse de pie ella apareció nuevamente, con las manos en la espalda y un caminar lento e infantil, junto a la sonrisa más amplia que nunca había visto en su vida.

Nuevamente frente a él, aun sonriendo y con los ojos aguados, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, no permitiéndole reaccionar antes de enderezarse de nuevo y finalmente llevar sus manos hacia adelante, revelándole lo que escondía.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio y la miró de nuevo a los ojos, buscando una confirmación que llegó en forma de un asentimiento, una risa y una lágrima.

Un pitido empezó a sonar en sus oídos mientras volvía a verlo, no escuchando nada más.

**| |**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente está aquí. El penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.
> 
> Rápidas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. Esto está ambientado una semana antes de que Sasuke recibiera la invitación.  
> 2\. La pareja random del otro auto acababa de romper.  
> 3\. En cuanto al final, Hinata le muestra una prueba de embarazo ¡positiva!
> 
> Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito, me preocupa un poco que sea demasiado largo. Aunque tengo que decir, me quedé sastifecha con el lemón en este capítulo.
> 
> Y como notarán, estoy tardando en actualizar, y diferente a lo que normalmente digo (que es causa a la universidad) resulta que también perdí algunos archivos de esta historia, así que he tenido que reescribir cosas. Y probablemente también tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero tengan por seguro de que se publicará… algún día.
> 
> Ya el próximo capítulo será el último, pero para este hay sorpresa: ¡Habrán dos capítulos finales! Uno será publicado en fanfiction y otro en AO3, y Sasuke finalmente aparecerá de nuevo ¿Cómo serán? ¿Uno bueno y uno malo? ¿Ambos serán finales buenos? ¿Ambos serán finales malos?
> 
> Tendrán que esperar y ver.
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero lo disfruten.


End file.
